A Dragon's Opposite
by NatsuDankneel
Summary: Natsu stumbles upon his polar opposite on a mission. Full summary inside. NatsuXOC NatsuXUltear NatsuXMeredy NatsuXUr NatsuXFem E.N.D NatsuXErza NatsuXMira NatsuXMavis NatsuxWendy NatsuXChelia NatsuXHarem NatsuXFem Igneel NatsuXGoddess NatsuXCosmos Warning: Contains non-canon incest. Rated M for language and lemons. Story has been abandoned. Rewrite in progress.
1. Chapter 1

_**A Dragon's Opposite**_

 _While on a mission with the rest of Team Natsu, Natsu stumbles across someone who may just be his polar opposite (pun intended). What will happen of the two? Majorly OP Natsu because I suck at fight scenes. Natsu X OC and Mirza (maybe). AU in which Ur is still alive, Ultear was never in Grimoire Heart, and Jellal=non existent. Will include alternate beginnings as to how the story could have started. Time period depends on who is in the harem (if people want one)_

 **AN: Yo, welcome to my first Fairy Tail fic. I've had the idea to do this for a while and finally decided to start. This story will rarely be updated since I am terrible at coming up with ideas, but will be updated.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Fairy Tail... It may have had something like this if I did. I only own my OC's**

 **Chapter Note:** **The plot of this chapter was heavily influenced by Anabelle Blake's story, "Dragon's Heart". You should check it out.**

 **Chapter 1. Prologue**

In a far away land in the Kingdom of Fiore, we find Natsu Dragneel, Mage of Fairy Tail, up to his usual antics. Brawling with the guild, annoying Gray, and overall, destruction.

Suddenly, the door opened showing your one and only Erza Scarlet looking a bit uh... Mad?

"Stop this nonsense immediately!"

Everyone turned to see a sight that you never want to see.

A mad Erza Scarlet.

"Oh, hey Erza!" Natsu said running towards her. Erza replied by sticking a fist out as Natsu reached her resulting in Natsu falling back... Into a backflip.

"Yo, Erza, you ready for a job?" Natsu asked as he landed.

"What for?"

"Lucy's been whining about rent again so she wanted to take a job." Natsu said hearing a faint "I was not whining!" in the background.

"We gotta go slay some monster or something like that. Something has been terrorizing a village and the reward's 1 million jewel." Natsu said while twirling around a hefty sword around his hands.

"1 million for a single monster?" Erza asked while walking to Mirajane to confirm the job request.

"I know right? It's either really strong or really fast." Natsu said as he sheathed his sword.

"I think we should go with both just to be safe." Erza said as she gave Mirajane a small peck on the lips.

The guild was suddenly silenced as the small exchange took place.

"..."

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" The entire guild screamed out as they saw Erza kiss Mira.

Half of the men fainted from blood loss while the women were acting all excited.

"Who knew Erza swung the other way, eh Gray?" Said Natsu as he nudged Gray with his elbow.

"I did not see that coming." Said Gray, trying to stay conscious.

"Well?" Erza said coming up to the two, "Let's get going."

"You got it Erzy!" Replied Natsu. Erza laughed at the childish nickname. "Although, I really don't get how you ended up with Mira. You know... being rivals and all."

"Ah, we got over that a while ago." Erza said as they left the guild.

"Alright! Next stop..." Natsu suddenly paled as he said the next few words. "T-t-the train..."

|~|Time Skip: 2 hours|~|

"Alright! We're here!" Natsu said jumping up feeling rather rejuvenated despite being on the floor mere seconds ago.

"Let's get this job started! So uh... Where do we go?" Natsu said with a slightly confused expression. Everyone sweat dropped at his idiocy.

"We gotta find the guy that requested the job."

"And that would be me" a voice cut in as a rather small looking man who seemed to have materialized, appeared. "I am the mayor of this town, and some wretched monster has been stealing all of our medicines and crops! This said monster seems to come at around midnight while no one notices it, and those that do, can never get a clear sight of it." The mayor explained.

"So we just gotta stay up and look for a thing taking more things?" Natsu said causing the man to laugh.

"Not exactly, as the request had stated, you need to kill it."

"Well alright then guys, let's get moving!" Natsu said enthusiastically.

"We still have a couple hours until then, what shall we do while we wait?" Erza asked the group.

"I say we go and-" Natsu started, but was quickly interrupted by Erza "And no eating for now." And with that being said, Natsu deflated, hitting the ground as if he was a balloon.

"But... Food..." Natsu said in a defeated tone.

"How about this. When we get back to the guild, I can ask Mira to make a grand meal with whatever you want, Natsu. How does that sound?" Erza asked. This caused Natsu to bolt right up.

"Well then, what're we waiting for? Let's go!" Natsu said with increased enthusiasm as he ran off.

"That idiot has no idea where he's going, does he?" Gray said while face palming

"No, no he doesn't." Erza replied.

After a minute, Natsu came back panting.

"Where are we going again?" He said through ragged breaths.

[~]Time Skip: 3 hours[~]

Natsu was seen wandering around the streets looking around for the so called monster when he heard the light sounds of footsteps to his right. Looking over he saw a cloaked figure that strangely looked like a ghost but instead of white, it was black.

' _Please be seeing things. I really don't want to deal with ghosts right now'_ he thought as he continued to watch the moving figure.

He proceeded to watch said "ghost" until he saw it walk into a field filled with all kinds of herbs.

He slowly yet quietly followed the figure until he broke out into an all out sprint after seeing the figure take some of the herbs and start dashing for the forest.

"Yo! Quit running!" He yelled to the figure that was merely in arms reach. Once he said this, the thing seemed to have actually gone faster after hearing the proximity in which the voice was heard. Natsu could've sworn he heard a small "eep" come from this figure. Something that sounded… Human. It was when he saw the small strands of bright steel blue hair were his suspicions confirmed.

"Hey! Stop, I want to talk to you!" Natsu yelled as she was still slightly ahead of him.

All he got back was a faint whimper of "leave me alone."

Natsu, deciding that this chase had gone on long enough, tackled the person tackled the girl to the ground.

"Get the hell off me!" She yelled.

"Just stop squirming around, I just want to talk with you!" Natsu yelled back

"Oh yeah, as if! You don't think I can hear the deceit that's rolling off of your words! That all you people do to me! Lying all the time!" The girl replied with a sniffle at the end. After a minute of struggling, she had managed to kick Natsu off who landed gracefully and began to run after her once again fleeing figure.

However, what he wasn't expecting was for the girl to turn around and throw a punch at him.

A few right hooks and jabs later, and they were both a good distance away from each other, they finally decided to start using magic.

[Natsu POV (with a little bit of 3rd person)]

Damn was this girl tough. She managed to match me in hand to hand. It's fine, next attack should do the trick.

The next few words that came out of both teens mouths shocked each other to an incredible extent.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!"

"Ice Dragon's Roar"

In an attempt to shield themselves from the explosion from the power in which opposite forces were used, the two tried to eat some of each other's element to at least try and soften the blow.

I started to eat the ice, and noticing how weak I was feeling, started to get worried about what might happen. It was then that her hood slid off that allowed me to see a pair of the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen in my life. Two breathtaking royal blue eyes stared into my own eyes.

Then, the fire and ice reaction exploded, causing me to lose sight of what I would call the most amazing eyes I had ever seen. Then the flash and following darkness consumed my vision.

 _ **!*Important Author's Note*!**_ **: Evil cliffhanger or not? Hope you enjoyed this little chapter. I ran out of ideas for this, and wanted to get it out to see if anybody else liked this idea. Constructive criticism is always fun. Pls no flames. Suggestions would also be nice to other elements of the story, such as pairing being just Natsu X OC, or Natsu X Harem, with the OC being the main girl in said harem. Leave reviews pls! No Cosmos in harem pls. I have other ideas for her.**

 **(If a gril has at least 5 votes, I will attempt to put them in a harem. If at least 10, I will most definitely put them in.)**

 **List of grils I'm willing to put in: (no Lucy because I think that it's too common. No hate on NaLu fans though. I just don't exactly like the pairing. Also, no males. Only grils pls. Unless there's a good reason to make a male female, no bois.)**

 **Erza (Because Erza)**

 **Knightwalker Scarlet(I know that her actual name is Knightwalker, I just don't feel like coming up with a new first name. Love the personality and hair style)**

 **Mira (Love the old gothic form of her)**

 **Lisanna (I dunno, why not?)**

 **Ultear & Meredy (Ultear is one of the most interesting characters in my opinion, and **

**Meredy just happens to come with her.)**

 **Wendy (Will be older. Chosen because of shy and caring attitude)**

 **Atsuko Marvell (My version of Edo Wendy because the same name will get confusing. Chosen because of different personality)**

 **Chelia (Will be older)**

 **Kinana (Somehow)**

 **Yukino (Same reason as Lisanna)**

 **Millianna (I just so happen to like cat-like characters for some reason)**

 **Another OC that just so happens to be a dragon in the form of a human (I always that that something like this would be cool. I've only seen one person do something like this.)**

 **Some form of female goddess OC? (This person will be in it, I'm just not sure whether or not to have her have feelings for Natsu)**

 **A female slayer OC of some kind. Element will be up to you people. (Would be interesting to see more types of slayers that aren't dragon slayers, such as Phoenix and others)**

 **Other ideas such as characters from other anime will be considered, but I will not add Lucy because of how generic that pairing is.**

 **(Warning: I don't watch much anime, or read da mangos, so I have no idea who a lot of characters might be.)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Dragon's Opposite**_

 _While on a mission with the rest of Team Natsu, Natsu stumbles across someone who may just be his polar opposite (pun intended). What will happen of the two? Majorly OP Natsu because I suck at fight scenes. Natsu X OC and Mirza (maybe). AU in which Ur is still alive, Ultear was never in Grimoire Heart, and Jellal=non existent. Will include alternate beginnings as to how the story could have started. Time period depends on who is in the harem (if people want one. Will be before GMG)_

 **AN: Welcome to chapter two of this fic! I am still waiting for more people to say what they want the pairing to be. As of now, it will be the same as what the summary says. Chapters will be adjusted according to any random idea that I end up having.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail... It may have had something like this if I did. I only own my OC's**

"...su! Na..u! Natsu! Wake up you stupid idiot!" Was the first thing Natsu heard as he slowly arose from his unconscious state.

 _What the hell happened? Oh right, I was attacked by some crazy chick that was the supposed monster in our mission statement._

"Natsu, would you like something to eat?" Erza asked. Despite her normally strict nature (and how other authors have her as a terrible cook), Erza was one of the greatest cooks Natsu had known. The only person above her in this standard was Mira and damn was her food good!

"Sure thing Erza. Anything should do. I just need something to fill this stomach up with." Natsu said as he groggily got out of the bed he was sitting in, only to look next to him and see the girl he was fighting before.

She was beautiful to his eyes. Long steel blue hair that seemed to be about waist length. The proportions of everything else was perfect to him. He noticed a necklace and observed it. It had a frosty blue gem surrounded by what looked like platinum around it was glass that held mercury, the liquid metal, around it. The chain looked to be gold but had specks of shaved diamonds on it. In the middle of the gem was a small symbol of a snowflake.

"Natsu, for what reason did we find you and that girl nearly frozen or burnt to a crisp?" Erza asked, setting down his food on the table.

"She's the person that we were supposed to eliminate. She put up a fight and in the end, we both lost." Natsu said while putting his finger up to his chin in a way that showed that he was thinking. "Say, how long was I out?" He asked while picking up a small piece of a pancake and beginning to eat.

"I'd say maybe 3 days at most. Something was wrong and we couldn't wake you up for whatever reason."

"That might be because we kind of uh…" Natsu started as Erza looked at him with a demanding stare.

"We kind of ate each other's elements."

"Ate each other's element?"

"Yeah, she's a dragon slayer. An ice one too."

"So you're saying that you consumed an element that is the exact opposite of what your is? Do you have any idea how dangerous that could have been? I'm no dragon slayer, but seriously! Ice and fire don't normally go well together Natsu. For all we know, you could have, I don't know, blown up or something!" Erza said in an angry but worried voice.

"Relax Erza, I'm completely fine! Nothing bad happened so let's not think about what could have happened." Natsu said while waving his hands out in front of him. He then turned to the girl and slowly started to brush his hand through her long hair.

"I feel like she wasn't actually trying to hurt me. As if she wasn't stealing for selfish benefit. More of… For someone." Natsu said while still brushing the girl's hair. It just so happened at that the girl woke up as he was still brushing her hair, causing her to freak out.

"What the hell are you doing!?" She cried out as she jerked her head away.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to, it was just on instinct." Natsu said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're in our inn room. You and Natsu have been out for about three days." Erza stated.

"Three days?! Shit, I gotta go, I have to go help my friend. She's been out of it for a while now and I have no idea what to do." The girl said sadly.

"Why don't we come with you to help? The name's Natsu by the way. This is Erza." He said pointing to Erza "What happened to your eyes though? I could have sworn they were like, a royal blue. Now they're a deep (not dark) Crimson. Almost like Erza's hair."

"I could say the same to you. You seem to have my eye color now. Maybe it had something to do with consuming each other's element?" She said "My name's Aurora by the way. Aurora Winters **(AN: So original, I know…)** and the person I'm helping is Frost **(AN: Also very original…)**. She's not a person really, she's my flying cat partner."

"You mean an exceed? Happy, my exceed, is with my friend Wendy and her exceed. She's a dragon slayer too."

"I guess all dragon slayers have one or something. What's up with that?" Aurora asked.

"You know, we should probably get going andfind your friend. We leave back to our guild in maybe four or five hours. Maybe you could come along." Erza said a little impatiently.

"Yeah, good point, she must be worried, oh my god this is bad."

"What, is she the strict type?"

"No, she's extremely loyal and is probably freaking out about me not being there right now."

|~|Time Skip: 4 hours|~|

"So what happened to the monster and who is this girl that you've brought?" The mayor asked.

"I guess you could say that it won't be bothering you anymore." Natsu said sincerely. "As for the girl, she wanted to join our guild and we found her confronting the monster." Natsu said half truthfully. He didn't like to lie, but if it meant helping someone, he would do it.

"Well then if that's the case, here is your reward" the mayor said, handing them a sack of jewels. "and have a safe trip back to your guild!"

As they arrived at the train station, Natsu visibly paled.

"Can't we just walk home for once?" He said hopefully.

"Natsu, we do not want to be any later than we already are with how you two were out for 3 days." Erza said.

"But Erza!"

"Don't you 'but Erza' me!"

"What about you Aury! How did you overcome the motion sickness! Teach me your ways!" Aurora blushed at being called the nickname.

"All I did was ride on the train for a couple days straight. I eventually learned to just suck it up and now I'm fine."

Natsu paled even more at what he heard "A… A couple days!?" Natsu then proceeded to melt into a puddle of goo at the thought of being on a train for more than a couple hours, never mind a couple days!

"Oh come on, quit being such a baby. If you want, I'll go with you to keep you company. How's that sound? In fact, we can start now! When we get to the train station, they can go, and we can stay!" Aurora stated excitedly. "We'll have so much fun talking, watching you lose everything in your stomach, it'll be great! Trust me."

"I guess if it's with you…" Natsu whispered, forgetting that dragon slayers had increased senses. Aurora visibly blushed a shade even deeper than her eyes.

"Hey, you okay? You seem really red. Hot, too." Natsu said. "Are you sick or something? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

"N-nothing's wrong! Let's j-just go now, okay?" She said nervously.

"Alright! Next stop, Magnolia! By… train…" Natsu said with fear evident in his voice.

As they got on the train, Natsu could already feel the nausea start to hit him. His only choice was to nearly face plant onto Aurora's legs as she was the one sitting directly next to him.

"N-Natsu! What're you doing!" She cried "Mmm-mm tired and sick. What else am I supposed to do." He said, yawning.

"A little heads up would have been awesome you know?"

"But your thighs are so comfy, and you didn't punch me in the stomach like Erza normally does…" He said while on the verge of sleep.

"Okay, fine. Just… Give me a heads up if you just so happen to be nearly crush my legs by falling on them." She said while she began to slowly caress his hair.

After an hour, they arrived back in Magnolia, while Natsu, Aurora, and Frost stayed on board to try and overcome Natsu's motion sickness. While doing so, they talked to each other and learned a lot of things about each other.

"So what do you like to do? She asked.

"Not puking, that's for sure." He said "I like eating, fighting with Gray, talking with Mira and Erza, going on walks with happy, and training to be honest. I also sometimes like to just lay down in the grass at night and watch the stars. What about you?"

"Well, I haven't been around other people for a while, not since my old guild got destroyed…" She said sadly.

"What happened to them?"

"A dark guild known as Frosted Minds attacked us after I refused to join them." She said looking out the window with a sad expression.

"Hey, don't go around blaming yourself for something like that. I did that with one of my friends when she was thought to have died, and I didn't talk to anyone for weeks. You don't want to go down that path. Who knows what might have happened if I stayed that way…" Natsu said as he drifted off into sleep

"Yeah, you're right… Us dragon slayers are ruled by emotions. I don't think going into depression would be a good idea. Thank you, Natsu…" she said as she leaned down to kiss him on the forehead.

|~|Time Skip: 3 days|~|

"Oh my god, thank you so much Aury! This is amazing! I can finally go on vehicles without practically dying!" Natsu shouted as the three got off the train.

"It was nothing really, Natsu. I was just helping out a friend." She said while holding a somehow still sleeping Frost.

After about 5 minutes of small talk, the two approached the guild hall.

"Well, ready to go in? The guild will be pretty excited to have another member. A dragon slayer especially. You should probably wake Frost up, too. The guild tends to be kind of loud whenever someone returns from a mission."

"Alright, let's go." Aurora said. Natsu then proceeded to kick the door in, causing everyone to turn to see who it was. Not surprisingly though, everyone guessed it was Natsu, based on how the door was nearly blown off the hinges from the power of the kick.

"Hello Natsu, it would appear as though you have arrived with the new members that Erza talked about." Makarov said as he saw Natsu enter with the girl.

"You bet old man! Her name's Aurora Winters. She helped me overcome my motion sickness!" As soon as he said that, both Gajeel and Laxus popped their heads from out of nowhere.

"YOU WHAT?! How the hell did you do it?" They asked

"The trick is to just ride in a train non stop for a couple days." The two dragon slayers paled at the thought of being on a train for over a day.

"Is there any way around this?" They asked hopefully.

"Nope. I just talked with her and slept for most of the ride. It seemed impossible at first, but you get used to it after a while." As he said this, the two dragon slayers were already out the doors running down to the train station.

"Anyway… Let's see if Ms. Winters here can join the guild." Makarov said wriggling his fingers in a perverted fashion. As soon as his fingers were closing in on their target, they were burnt by Natsu's fire.

"No! Bad old man!" Natsu scolded in a very Erza like manner, as he turned to give Aurora a protective hug. As he did, Aurora blushed a shade of red that rivaled the blush at the train station earlier. She then sighed and thought ' _This is gonna be one hell of a ride. He seems like a nice guy too. Handsome and caring…'_ She then decided to return the hug full force. ' _Yeah, I think I could see myself in a relationship with him.'_ She thought while everyone around was laughing at the old man's expense.

 **AN: Woo! Another chapter. Still waiting on some results from the first chapter people! Did I rush into a relationship too soon? Anyway, should I keep it as Natsu X OC or Natsu X Harem (ranges from small to medium to huge)? Remember to vote on some grils to add to the harem if there will be one! I also just realized that the description was messed up...**

 **Ideas for grils that I will accept:**

 **Erza**

 **Mira**

 **Knightwalker**

 **Older Wendy**

 **Ultear & Meredy (package)**

 **Female Acnologia (too crazy?)**

 **Female E.N.D. (Even crazier?)**

 **Female Dragon in the form of a human**

 **Older Chelia**

 **Sherry**

 **Sayla (kind of odd)**

 **Kyouka (also odd)**

 **Mavis (will have solid body)**

 **Lisanna**

 **Kinana**

 **Some form of Goddess?**

 **Grils I will not accept:**

 **Cosmos (I have a plan for her later on)**

 **Juvia (will be paired with Gray)**

 **Lucy (too overused. Paired with Loke instead)**

 **Flare (don't know much about her)**

 **Kind of important** **: If I were to make a Naruto fic, what should the pairing be? No NaruSaku, NaruHina or crossover. I'm leaning towards Fem Bijuu, Tayuya, a goddess, or all of them. I will change the names of the Bijuu, should they be paired.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A Dragon's Opposite**_

 _While on a mission with the rest of Team Natsu, Natsu stumbles across someone who may just be his polar opposite (pun intended). What will happen of the two? Majorly OP Natsu because I suck at fight scenes. Natsu X OC and Mirza (maybe). AU in which Ur is still alive, Ultear was never in Grimoire Heart, and Jellal=non existent. Will include alternate beginnings as to how the story could have started. Time period depends on who is in the harem (if people want one. Will be before GMG)_

 **AN: Sup fgts, welcome to the third chapter of the story. Due to popular demand (and a little bit of myself wanting it because I prepared characters just for something like this) the pairing shall be changed to a harem. I'm not exactly sure on the size of said harem, but it will be medium-ish I think. People that are definitely going to be in the harem will be a goddess and Fem Acnologia.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail... It may have had something like this if I did. I only own my OC's**

"Natsu, you can let go now."

"No! Master's still trying to touch your bum and I will not allow it!" Natsu shrieked defiantly.

"I understand that you're being protective and all but I'm fine Natsu. Why don't we teach the old man a lesson about being perverted? You know what? Why not teach all the perverted men here a lesson about doing their scouting somewhere else?" Aurora said.

Natsu pondered over this for a minute. "You know, that's actually not a bad idea. How're we gonna do this? The old fashion beat down?"

"I don't see why not." Aurora replied. "But first, I might need to get my guild mark."

"Alright, what color you want it?" Mira asked. "How about, ice blue with red diagonal stripes going down both sides?" Aurora asked. "Sounds great."

The two then went on to start a guild brawl. In the middle of said brawl, the door was slowly opened revealing a girl who had purple with neon pink tipped hair. Behind her was an exceed who was lime green in color.

"Um, hi, this is the Fairy Tail guild hall, right? If it isn't, I'm sorry for intruding!" She said in a shy tone

Natsu, being the first person to notice the girl (somehow) shouted "Is that an Exceed!? Guys! Dragon slayer inbound!" But after being ignored for whatever reason, just went back to beating people up.

Mira, being the more sensible person, walked up to her and led her to the bar area to talk to her.

"Yes, this is the Fairy Tail guild hall. I'm Mirajane and the rest of them are all guild members. What're you looking for?" She asked in a cheerful tone while grabbing a cup from seemingly nowhere and starting to clean it.

"W-well um, my name's Melody Cadenza and the cat's name is Octavia. I was uh, wondering if I could um, join by any chance? I mean, I understand if I can't join, but I'll try my best at everything I do!" She said nervously.

"There's no need to be shy now. Let's ask master of you can join." Mira said assuringly. "Master! We got a new member that wants to join!"

Makarov, hearing Mira, turned to see the girl and seemingly floated to her with his finger wriggling pervertedly. Bad move. Once again receiving a burn, but this time, to the entire body, he yelled in surprise at the sudden pain until he turned back to the girl noticing Aurora standing protectively in front of her with Natsu hugging her tightly and protectively. Melody, being the type of person that isn't very familiar with the fire dragon slayer was blushing a red that was deeper than the color of Natsu's flame.

"W-what are you doing?!" She asked in an extremely flustered tone.

"What does it look like I'm doing? We have to save you from the Master since he's the most perverted old geezer in the world!" Natsu replied, as if stating the obvious.

"W-w-why do you have to h-hug me for that?!" She asked still blushing like mad.

"So that he doesn't get to you! Also because you smell really good. Like, a really strong lavender with a hint of sugar." He said while inhaling deeper into her hair, causing her to blush somehow an even deeper shade of red.

"W-what d-does my smell have to d-do with anything!?" She asked in a still flustered tone.

"I don't know to be honest. I like the smell of it I guess. Aurora also smells good. She smells like candy canes and mint. I don't know whose I like more though, yours or Aury's." Natsu said. It was at that moment that Melody decided to faint from embarrassment.

"Oh no! Did I accidentally kill her! Oh no no no no no, this isn't good!" Natsu shouted.

"You didn't kill her you idiot! She just fainted because you're so close to her, and unknowingly flirting with her. It seems she liked it though, based on that blush." Aurora said while slightly smirking. "I approve."

"Of what?" Natsu asked.

"Of you going on a date with her of course. As long as I'm the main girl, I don't mind you going on dates with others." She said in an almost teasing matter. Keyword here is almost. She was being serious.

This time, it was Natsu's turn to blush as the rest of the guys were shouting things along the lines of it being not fair, manly, and lucky.

"W-what do you mean as long as you're the main girl!?" Natsu asked.

"Well, like you told me, Igneel was the fire dragon king right? It isn't uncommon for them to have multiple wives you know." Aurora said

"That reminds me, you never said anything about your dragon." Stated Natsu

"I didn't? Oh, guess I'll tell you now then." Aurora said. She then straightened up and cleared her throat. "Well? What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Alrighty then. It all started around X771 when I started training with Tundra, the queen of the ice dragons.

|~^~| **Flashback Start** |~^~|

"Where am I?" Asked a four year old Aurora. She tried standing up only to feel a soft thing above her head.

"What is this thing?" She asked. After further inspection, she realized that it was a scaled membrane that was very large. It was covering her in a protective way, as a mother would do.

It was then that she heard the soft breathing of whatever it was that was holding onto her. She wriggled out of its grasp and then realized what the creature was.

A live dragon had taken her and was sleeping with her. It was black with the outline of the scales being a royal blue color. Along the head were different colored scales that slowly got lighter as they reached the nose of the dragon. To her, the dragon was the most beautiful thing she had seen. Although being beautiful, it didn't make her any less scared and she she started hyperventilating and soon, the dragon was awoken. She was then freaking out more than before.

"Calm down young one, I am not here to hurt you." The dragon said in a soft feminine voice. "My name is Tundra and I found you lying on the ground about a mile away from here and brought you here to keep you away from harm."

"W-why?" Was all she could muster.

"I want to train you in the way of the ice dragon. It's a magic called 'Ice Dragon Slayer Magic' and like the name suggests, it has the ability to take down a dragon. I've been looking for a predecessor, and you seem like the perfect candidate to teach this magic to."

"So, you only wanted to teach me? Nothing's bad right?" Little Aurora asked nervously.

"Of course. I have no intention in hurting you. If it makes you feel comfortable, I have a human form since I am a queen. Say, do you remember anything before now?"

"No, I can't remember anything before this… Do you think this is a good thing or a bad thing?" She asked feeling safer now that the dragon said that she held no ill intention towards her.

"How about you decide that later? After we train for a couple years, you can tell me if you think something could have been better than the years to come." She said. "Now, what shall we call you young one?"

"I don't know. I don't remember anything." She said in a scared tone. "How about Aurora? The Aurora Borealis is wavy just like your hair." The queen of the ice dragons said.

"Yeah, I-I like that name. It sounds nice." Aurora said in a happy tone.

"Aurora Winters. How's that? Winters because of the magic that I will train you in."

"Um, okay, it sounds nice. Can I see your human form now so that we can start training?"

"Eager to learn are we? How about we start tomorrow instead. We can get you rested up properly and get some food." Tundra stated while shifting in a soft blue light that did not illuminate a lot of the cave.

In her human form, Tundra stood at 5 feet and 8 inches. She had ice blue hair with golden tips and an hourglass figure and a large bust that any woman would kill for. She stood for a good 30 seconds before changing back.

"I have to go get food for us now, okay? I will be back in maybe 10 minutes. Whatever you do, do not leave, okay?" Tundra asked in a motherly tone.

Low and behold, a little less than 10 minutes passed before Tundra returned and changed to her human form. She started a fire and started to roast the meat over it as Aurora came running up to her to watch as she made the food.

"I never had the thought of cooking food until a couple years ago when I was flying over someone's campsite only to see them cooking it." The golden tip haired woman said. "I can see why you humans love to eat cooked meats. They taste wonderful. Raw isn't all that bad, but I'm pretty sure you would get sick if you ate it."

After eating, Tundra set out to find something soft for them to sleep on since she hadn't slept in her human form before.

Not much later did she return with pink colored wool that she got from a celestial spirit names Aries that was talking with a spiky haired spirit named Leo.

She then laid out a big rectangle of the wool for her and Aurora to sleep on. After a small amount of time, she had fashioned two makeshift pillows and a blanket from the wool. Proud of her work, Tundra laughed in surprise at how accurate the makeshift bed was, to what she had seen being moved from a town not too long ago.

The two then laid down with Aurora very close to Tundra whom had her hand slightly hugging Aurora in a protective and loving manner.

As they drifted off into sleep, Aurora could be heard uttering a soft "Goodnight… Mom." to Tundra. This caused the dragon a great deal of surprise and she was beyond happy that the girl trusted her that much within so little time. As she drifted off into sleep, she thought to herself ' _I'm going to make this child's next few years as best as possible'._

|~^~| **Flashback End** |~^~|

"A couple years later on July 7th X777 did she leave. She left a note behind saying that I should stay strong and not cry and that we will meet again later on in life." Aurora said in a sad tone. "to this day, I've never lost hope of seeing her and I never will. She said to live life to the fullest, meet a good man, and fall in love with the man. Natsu, I truly believe that you are the man that I was destined to be with." She said in a soft and hopeful tone.

Around the start of the story, Melody woke up and ended up sitting in Natsu's lap as Aurora told her story. She was still shy about everything, but with Natsu, she seemed much more relaxed and open to other people.

"So, Melody, what about your story?" Natsu asked.

"Well, nothing significant happened in my life. Nothing too bad so far. My dragon, Calypso, came to my family and said that she would like to train me in music dragon slayer magic." She said.

"Music dragon slaying magic is more of a supportive magic. It has the ability to heighten senses, calm the nerves, put people to sleep, and even make people attack each other." She explained.

"So, we trained until July 7th X777 when she left. I went back to my parents and they said that was allowed to either travel the world and adventure since they know I can protect myself, or stay with them for the time being. As you can see, I took the option of adventuring, and I really feel like I made a good choice." She said with a soft smile gracing her mouth as she looked at Natsu.

"Since Aurora's fine with you having other mates, how about you take me on a date maybe, two or three days from now? I'll let you and Aurora have the first date." She said with a small, loving smile.

"Stamp first!" Mira said out of nowhere. "Oh, right. I'd like a royal purple emblem with stripes slightly slanted vertically in the pattern of a rainbow?"

"New member and Natsu gets multiple girlfriends?! I say this calls for a party!" Someone called from the crowd of people that were listening to Melody's story.

"Hell yeah!" Everyone replied

 **AN: Aaaaand done with this chapter! Now, it is officially going to be a harem. No turning back at this point. What'd you think of this chapter? Do you like the concept of the human form for king and queen dragons? Leave a review please!**

 **Reminder:** **I won't normally update the story this quickly. It all depends on if I'm feeling like writing or not. To be honest, feedback encourages me to write more, so possibly the more reviews with suggestions either to my writing style or a certain aspect of the story such as harem members, the faster the update.**

 **Notice:** **The next chapter will be of the two dates that Natsu goes on with Aurora and Melody.**

 **Ideas for grils if you haven't voted for the harem yet:**

 **Erza Scarlet**

 **Mirajane Strauss**

 **Ultear & Meredy Milkovich**

 **Fem E.N.D**

 **Mavis Vermillion**

 **Older Chelia Blendy**

 **Older Wendy Marvel**

 **Erza Knightwalker**

 **Alexis Dreyar (Female Laxus or sister. You guys pick.)**

 **Ur**

 **Aries (no idea how)**

 **Virgo (also no idea how)**

 **Karen Lilica (crazy celestial spirit girl. Will have a different personality because canon one was too bitchy)**

 **Yukino Aguria**

 **Tundra (Aurora's dragon.)**

 **Calypso (Melody's dragon.)**

 **Iris Dragneel (Female Igneel)**

 **Grils I will not accept:**

 **Lucy (too generic. I personally don't like the pairing that much.)**

 **Juvia (shall be paired with Gray)**

 **Flare (too creepy)**

 **Layla (wouldn't really make sense if Lucy isn't there but if it has enough votes, I will consider it.)**

 **Grils already in:**

 **Aurora (duh)**

 **Melody**

 **Fem Acnologia**

 **Goddess**

 **Anyone want me to upload a character info thingy? Please ask.**


	4. Character Profiles

A Dragon's Opposite

While on a mission with the rest of Team Natsu, Natsu stumbles across someone who may just be his polar opposite (pun intended). What will happen of the two? Majorly OP Natsu because I suck at fight scenes. Natsu X OC and Mirza (maybe). AU in which Ur is still alive, Ultear was never in Grimoire Heart, and Jellal=non existent. Will include alternate beginnings as to how the story could have started. Time period depends on who is in the harem (if people want one. Will be before GMG)

AN: Yo, this isn't really a chapter. It's just a character profile page that I'm putting up just in case anyone wanted to know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail... It may have had something like this if I did. I only own my OC's

Now… To clear up some confusion before I begin the character profiles. A guest recently "yelled" at me for not making the Harem choice realistic. As I know that normal people wouldn't be okay with such a thing, you must know that the two in the harem as of now, are dragon slayers. They work off of instinct and emotion. They aren't going to let something as simple as another person get in their way of being with someone.

Now is time for a bit of back story. Natsu is technically an heir to the dragon king. He has a sort of aura that indirectly entices female dragon slayers. Also, remember that this isn't real life. No one in their right mind would agree with a harem in this day and age. Not to mention the fact that it's illegal in most places. Before you go off into a rant about how other people feel, how about you ask them first? Rant over. Profile time.

Name: Natsu Dragneel [Human]

Appearance: Tenrou arc. Royal blue eyes. 5 foot 10.

Personality: Same as anime. Carefree and reckless.

Magic Type: Fire Dragon Slayer Magic - A mainly offensive type magic that consists of breathing fire to cauterizing wounds.

Name: Aurora Winters [Human]

Appearance: Steel blue hair going around waist length. Whatever your version of a perfect figure happens to be. Red eyes. 5 foot 9.

Personality: Kind, laid back, fiercely loyal to friends.

Magic Type: Ice Dragon Slayer Magic - Mainly offensive type magic that ranges from freezing certain parts to freezing off an open wound.

Name: Frost [Exceed]

Appearance: Very light blue. She's an exceed.

Personality: Think of her personality like an overworked Carla, but with a laid back side.

Magic Type: Aera (wing thingy) and minor knowledge of Ice Dragon Slayer Magic.

Name: Melody Cadenza [Human]

Appearance: Purple hair with neon pink tips. Slim, Levy type figure. 5 foot 8.

Personality: Shy around most people. Opens up later on in the fic.

Magic Type: Musical Dragon Slayer Magic - A mainly support type magic that can do things from save mentally ill people, to having people attack each other.

Name: Octavia [Exceed]

Appearance: Lime green coat. Remember, she's an exceed.

Personality: Lazy but straightforward unlike Melody.

Magic Type: Aera and decent knowledge of Musical Dragon Slayer Magic.

Name: Tundra [Ice Dragon]

Appearance: Has two forms. Dragon and human.

Dragon: Classic Skyrim dragon design. Has black scales with blue outlines. The outer blue gets lighter the closer to the head.

Human: Goddess complexion. 5 foot 8. Ice blue hair with gold tips.

Personality: Caring. Motherly, but not overprotective motherly.

Magic Type: Ice Dragon Magic - Has the abilities of the slayer magic and supportive abilities like healing.

Future Story Spoiler Part! Skip if you must! Characters will be spoiled in the order in which they appear in… Probably…

Name: Hikari Shizukana [Goddess of Peace & tranquillity] (Last name literally translates to "tranquil")

Appearance: 6 foot 2 with golden hair. Said hair has strips of silver hair in it. Goddess complexity and stuff like that. Mavis style hair.

Personality: Peaceful (duh), and motherly. Caring towards all (except for the bad guys).

Magic Type: Tranquil Goddess Magic - A magic type that is neither offensive nor defensive. Used purely for calming everything around the user, and has the ability to put to sleep.

Name: Kara Midnight [Goddess of Dragons]

Appearance: Midnight purple hair with platinum tips. Goes down to below the booty. Goddess times 2 complexity (because human from dragons are goddess complexity). 5 foot 11

Personality: Childish and smart. Caring and sometimes motherly.

Magic Type: Elemental Dragon Goddess Magic - A magic that is capable of using any of the elements from other dragons. Ridiculous healing capability and offensive ability.

Name: Nalia Logia [Acnologia with the most original name in the world…*insert sarcasm*]

Appearance: Extremely dark blue hair aka "Anime Hair" that goes just above waist level. 5 foot 9.

Personality: Afraid of not being accepted, so generally shy. Who knew the former dragon "king" could be shy?

Magic Type: Apocalypse Dragon Magic - A death magic that has very little support capabilities. Monstrous offensive capability.

Name: Seikatsu Dragneel [Female E.N.D]

Appearance: Older Meredy style magenta colored hair. Goddess (well, she's technically a demon) complexity. 5 foot 10.

Personality: Very Natsu like, but different. She's caring at times and likes to prank.

Magic Type: Inner Fire Magic - Support type magic. Uses flames to heal. Uses gold colored fire for most healing abilities.

!End Spoiler Part Thingy!

AN: So, there you have it. If you've read the spoilers out of curiosity for what I have planned, please don't go around telling other people about it in the reviews. Anyway, how're you guys liking the story so far? I might have another update sometime during Thanksgiving Break. Don't expect one, just know that there is a possibility for one. It all depends on how my week plays out, and how I think of more things to add, since the original plot of said story was supposed to be a single pairing. Alright, now that's the end of me. Pls no flames. Only constructive criticism.

Confirmed Harem Members at the Moment:

Aurora

Melody

Female E.N.D

A Goddess

No-Go Harem Members:

Lucy

Juvia

Flare

Males of any sort

Ideas on grils to vote on:

Erza

Mira

Ultear

Meredy

Older Wendy

Older Chelia

Female Igneel

Tundra

Female Acnologia

Mavis

Sayla

Kyouka

Another Slayer of some kind (Phoenix, dragon, God/Goddess, hell, even wolf?)

I will not be making a ridiculously large sized harem of like, everyone that I didn't mention in the No-Go section…


	5. Chapter 4

_**A Dragon's Opposite**_

 _While on a mission with the rest of Team Natsu, Natsu stumbles across someone who may just be his polar opposite (pun intended). What will happen of the two? Majorly OP Natsu because I suck at fight scenes. Natsu X OC and Mirza (maybe). AU in which Ur is still alive, Ultear was never in Grimoire Heart, and Jellal=non existent. Will include alternate beginnings as to how the story could have started. Time period depends on who is in the harem (if people want one. Will be before GMG)_

 **AN: Lmao, I lied about when this would be released! Not much to say here though, so… if you haven't checked out my SAO one-shot, you should! Well, not really. It's up to you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail... It may have had something like this if I did. I only own my OC's**

The guild hall was a complete mess. So messy in fact, that one would think that a storm had passed and swept right over the building. People were lying around either asleep or just too lazy to get up. Our favorite dragon slayer however was up and about, talking with Mira about his upcoming dates.

"Ah geez, what am I gonna do Mira? I've never done this before!" The fire dragon slayer said as he paced throughout the guild hall.

"How about you just be yourself? Well, minus the destructive side." She said with a giggle. The two continued to talk for another hour before Erza stormed into the guild, grabbed Mira's hand, and mouthed the word "bedroom" to her as she dragged her out of the guild hall.

Now might be a good time to cue a very red Natsu who saw everything. Much to his **(AN: and my)** surprise, he started to attempt to clean up the guild hall. Moments later, a cheerful Aurora burst into the guild hall to find him still cleaning.

"Who are you and what've you done with Natsu!" She screamed accusingly while pointing at him.

"Woah, calm down there Aury, it's still me. Mira left with Erza to do some uh… _things_ and left me here." Natsu said while blushing, thinking about what _things_ that said people might be doing.

Aurora, completely understanding what he was implying, also blushed at the thought. I mean, who doesn't like a pair of women going at it? No one, right? **(AN: I kid, I kid… If this somehow offended someone however, I'm sorry.)**

She then went on to help Natsu clean. Deciding it was to quiet, she tried to start a little conversation with him.

"So, about that date tonight… you ready for it?" She asked, trying to break the tension.

"Well, I wouldn't really say I am… What do you like?" He asked.

"Like?" Was her intelligent reply.

"Yeah, you know. What do you like to do, what do you like physically. That kind of stuff." He said while picking up a downed chair.

"Oh, that's what you mean… I don't really know to be honest with you. I guess watching the stars, the cool breeze, relaxing. I also like sapphire, cold things in general, my necklace, and recently, rubies." She said. The last part however was softer and more quiet than the rest. "What about you? What do you like?"

"Well" he started, "I like walks in the moonlight, staring up at the night sky, eating, fighting, and protecting my friends. I like sapphire and ruby too. Sapphire however was only recently, since it kind of reminds me of you…" He said softly. Aurora however visibly blushed at this. It was then that Melody conveniently decided to enter the guild hall, only to listen to Natsu still talking about the things that he liked.

"I also like amethyst. They remind me of Melody. Most of all though, I like the both of you. A lot, too." He said while sitting down, looking out into space.

Melody however, hearing this had blushed up a storm that did not go unnoticed by Aurora.

"Oh, hey Melody. What're you blushing about? Is someone embarrassing you by talking about you?" She said teasingly. "Also, are you ready for our date with Natsu?"

She blushed even more at being caught and reminded of their date. "N-no! Nothing like that!"

Silence then resumed. The occasional waking of a guild member was the only noise that really seemed to happen, as the three seemed to be deep in though, having finished cleaning up the guild.

|~|Time Skip: 7 hours. Current time: 6:00 PM|~|

Natsu was pacing around his house frantically trying to see if he had everything ready for the date. The house was completely clean with the thought that they might end up going over there for whatever reason. His little requip dimension **(AN: Don't question it. My story, my rules.)** was packed with a blanket that could cover a twin sized bed, some food, water, special surprises, a small bit of very aged wine, and candles.

Despite his talk with Mira, he was still nervous about his first date. He even decided to go to her house to ask for more advice. The only problem was that both her and Erza seemed to have tremendous stamina, and he was greeted with the sounds of the women moaning each other's names. This immediately caused his brain to shut down, and he collapsed at the door to Mira's bedroom.

|~^~|Flashback (lmao)|~^~|

"Yo, Mira you home?" Natsu called out from outside the house. All he heard was the faint yell of someone saying "come in!"

Being the fine gentleman that he was, decided to go in only to be met with the sound of-

"Erzaaaa~!"

"Mira~!"

As I was saying, of the um… noises of Erza and Mira doing the naughty.

He then promptly decided to just slump to the ground, unconscious. Knocked out by the feminine moans coming from behind the door right in front of him.

|~^~|Flashback End (no, I will not go into detail about what went on in that room)|~^~|

Thinking back to the situation that happened earlier, brought out a slight nosebleed from him. He remembered being woken up by the very people that were the cause of his unconsciousness. Oh how he wished that he didn't have to explain to them what he was doing there. The situation was so awkward, it could literally be cut with a knife.

30 minutes later, he realized the time, and decided to be a bit early because he absolutely did not want to piss Aurora and Melody off for being late for their first date. Despite being shy, Melody sure could pack quite the punch whenever she was extremely flustered or mad.

He arrived at the guild hall (they had been staying there for the time being) to pick them up wearing some casual clothes. Khakis and a black, collared shirt.

When he opened the door, his eyes widened at what he saw. Melody and Aurora were stunningly beautiful. He was met with a nice treat to the eyes at the sheer beauty that was displayed off of the two. It was at this point that all his nervousness seemed to have vanished, and was now put towards making this the greatest night ever for the two girls that he had a date with.

"Wow… You two look… amazing!" He said without a hint of nervousness in his voice. The two girls turned to see Natsu leaning against the guild doors with his eyes wide as he looked them over.

Melody, being the shy type, blushed at hearing this, but Aurora simply beamed in happiness at hearing Natsu's words.

"Well, let's get going, shall we?" He offered with his arm out, beckoning them to go with him.

"Well Natsu, since you're early, neither of us had time to put on any makeup." Aurora replied in a playfully annoyed tone.

"Why would you need makeup? You two look perfect as you already are." He replied, earning a blush from the two girls.

They soon left and followed Natsu. They arrived at a hill that overlooked a lake, as the moon shone brightly above, illuminating the lake. The two girls looked in awe at the setting that Natsu chose for their date.

"Well, how do you two like it?" He asked. He then requiped his blanket and set it out for them to sit on.

"Natsu… This is amazing! This is absolutely beautiful." Melody said.

"Not as beautiful as the two of you though." He said argued as he requiped the candles and went to lighting them different colors. Light blue for Aurora, and purple for Melody. He then set them around the blanket, set out the food, and then offered for them to sit. He then played some calm music for the three to listen to while eating. [*insert calm music here*]

The night went on with the three talking about their dragons while eating. After they finished, Natsu put everything away save the blanket, and the three just laid there, basking under the moonlight. Natsu was in the middle, holding the two girls close up to his body as they simply relaxed and fell into a state of complete tranquility.

But of course, what is a perfect night without being interrupted by something.

Time seemed to have frozen around the three, and they got up in confusion. A bright light shined next to them and out stepped a… A goddess stepped out. Of all things that happened, a goddess stepped out of the light.

She was maybe 6 foot 2 and had gold hair with strips of platinum going through it. She had a godly (obviously) figure, and she seemed to radiate peace and serenity. Her voice though was like silk. Smooth and calming.

"Hi! Now, you may be wondering what I'm doing here, and I will be very brief. Natsu Dragneel, you are the man destined to bring real peace to this world. Unlike others before you, other gods and goddesses have taken a liking to your attitude and your way of life. Do not let this visit change that." She said sternly. "Now, before we go any further, my name is Hikari Shizukana, also known as the goddess of peace and tranquility. The others that were thought to have been the chosen one grew arrogant when one of us had visited them. Do not make the same mistake. You are destined for great things Natsu Dragneel. If you would like, I can show you a glimpse into the future, should things go as I believe they will go." Hikari stated.

"Sure. If I see it now, maybe it'll motivate me to make it happen!" He exclaims. The goddess then swipes her hand through the air and the three are shown a picture of Natsu with two children. One has pink hair with ice blue tips. The other has pink and purple hair that have neon pink tips. The three gasp in realization of what is going on in the picture.

"A-are they our daughters?" Aurora asks shakily as tears of joy slowly well up in her eyes.

"Yes. Quite the cute bunch too. The thing is, there are more children, it's just that they for whatever reason, we can't see who their mothers are. If you would like, I can show you an image of all of your children." Hikari explained.

"Well alright. I'm willing to see. How about you two?" Natsu asked.

"I think it'd be fun to guess who else you'd have children with." Aurora replied while Melody simply gave a nod.

Another picture appeared, and had Natsu sitting, holding two children. A boy and a girl. The boy had blue hair while the girl had white. Around them were other children. Their two oldest ones (the ones from the image before) were seen standing next to Natsu, each looking about 12 years old each. They had one child each. Both were girls and one had midnight purple hair, and the other girl had magenta hair. Around them, you could see the rest of the children. Their ages looked like they ranged from 3-9 and from left to right, you could see a boy with ice blue hair, a girl with dark blue hair, a girl with red hair, a girl with white hair, a boy with blonde hair, and finally, a boy with a golden hair with platinum strips that had red tips. Now that was quite the family. Now they play the guessing game.

"Red hair huh? That's definitely Erza." Aurora commented. "Yeah, and the white is probably Mira. I honestly don't know anyone that has midnight purple hair, that dark blue, or golden… Well, except for Miss Shizukana over here." Natsu said with a wink, causing the goddess to blush at the thought. "The other girl with the red hair in the front's hairstyle kind of reminds me of Meredy when she was younger though."

"Meredy? Who's that?" Melody asked while Aurora gave a questioning look. "Oh, she's an old member. She joined when Gray's teacher Ur joined with her daughter Ultear. The three are out on a mission though, so that's probably why you haven't seen them yet." The fire dragon slayer explained.

"What're they like?" Melody asked. Natsu paused for a moment to think about them. "What're they like? Well, Ur is motherly, like normal mothers are. Although, she does have a fun side too. Ultear is calm, but she gets annoyed easily. Meredy though, she's kind of like me. At first, she was cold to everyone. Ur, Ultear, and Gray found her in a destroyed town. She's an orphan. Later though, she started opening up more and more, and some people even refer to her as the female salamander. She even kind of looks like what I might look like if I were a girl…"

"Oh, alright. Miss Shizukana, is there anything else you have to say?" Melody asked.

"Oh! Right! All I have to say is have a great rest of the night." She then moved to Natsu and whispered so quietly that not even Aurora or Melody's dragon slayer increased senses could hear what she said. "I know you'll be having a… How do I put this… _Fun_ night with these girls. Don't screw it up now Natsu!" She the goddess of peace said. This of course left Natsu a blushing mess on the ground.

"What's she say?" Melody asked Aurora. "I don't know, but I think we might like it." She said with a perverted grin. Hikari then turned to them and waved a goodbye before being enveloped in light. The time then went back to normal and Natsu got up.

"Well what now?" Natsu said as he got up. "Oh, we happen to have some… _Things_ planned for us. How about we head over to your house? Sound good?" Aurora asked in a tone that Natsu hadn't heard from anyone else before… Save a few women in the streets during the later times of the day.

" _Don't worry Natsu, I'm sure you'll like what's coming next."_ A feminine voice from inside his head, said. He was then shown a picture from inside his mind that had him and the other two doing some uh… Naughty _things_."

|^|In a far away land|^|

A blonde haired woman was blushing madly at what she was seeing right now. The woman however was in a fight to the death with someone known as the evilest man in the world. His red eyes shown brightly at her and the others that were fighting alongside her. Meanwhile, the uh… Cat? In her mind was laughing her ass off at her containers dismay. She suddenly felt the urge to sneeze, and the sneeze slightly distorted the picture, making it somehow more perverted.

' _ **Huh, someone must be doing something like this, or talking about me… Heh, oh well!'**_ The two tailed cat exclaimed.

|^|Back with Natsu and the two girls|^|

"Woah woah woah, who's there!" Natsu yelled. Aurora and Melody gave him a puzzled look, as they all should have picked up the scent of someone, had there been someone near.

" _Don't worry Natsu, in all due time, we shall meet. But next time, in the real world."_ The voice said while laughing as a child would.

"Okay, something is not right! I think I'm hearing things right now. How about we go with Aurora's offer?" Natsu said while clutching his head in a confused manner. He then began to walk towards his house, requiping the blanket back into his little realm. Just before they left the hill, Natsu turned around and brought Aurora into a kiss and soon after her, Melody. Just as they broke apart, a shooting star seemed to have came from nowhere and flew across the sky in a fairy tale type manner. They then proceeded to Natsu's home. Let's just say that for the rest of the night, only soft moans and light noise of skin on skin contact could be heard from the three dragon slayers at Natsu's home.

 **AN: Lmao, done with this chapter! Let's just say that I might not elaborate on what happened in either Mira nor Natsu's house. Unless of course, you silly perverts want something like that? Note: it's probably going to** _ **suck**_ **if I do end up making it. It'll be on a different story too if I ever decide to do it. Ever tired of listening to your boring ol' music and want a new selection of music? I gotchu guys.**

 **Music Genres |Name|Artist|**

 **-Drum and Bass:**

 **Calling Out - Muzzy**

 **Hunted - Priority One & Two Thirds**

 **We Won't be Alone - Feint**

 **Warhead - Muzzy & Droptek**

 **Combine - Bustre**

 **We Love - Rameses B.**

 **Dream Catcher - Rameses B.**

 **Too Late - Rootkit**

 **Frame of Mind - Tristam and Braken**

 **Fury - Feint**

 **We Move - Feint**

 **-Chillstep**

 **Floating - Andreas B.**

 **Medicine (Sound Remedy Remix) - Daughter**

 **-Drumstep**

 **Bring The Madness - Pegboard Nerds**

 **Against The Sun - Rootkit**

 **Breakdown - Noisestorm**

 **Do It - Rootkit**

 **To The Stars - Braken**

 **Flight - Tristam and Braken**

 **Dreams - Rogue**

 **Pressure Cooker - Pegboard Nerds**

 **-Indie**

 **Float Away - Grabbitz**

 **Little Too Close - WRLD**

 **-Future Bass**

 **Adventures - Hyper Potions & Subtact**

 **Anime Bae - Sushi Killer & Kevin Villecco**

 **Anomaly - Subtact**

 **Cloud Nine - Grant Bowtie**

 **Restart - Subtact**

 **Saturday Morning Space Ride - Steven Walking & Hyper Potions**

 **Triumph - WRLD**

 **You & Me - Laszlo & WRLD**

 **-Trap**

 **Heist - Noisestorm**

 **20k - Pegboard Nerds**

 **Bad Boi - Pegboard Nerds**

 **Okay! Done with music time, time for harem time!**

 **Already in:**

 **Aurora**

 **Melody**

 **Fem Acnologia**

 **A Goddess (already planned)**

 **Choices on whom you can vote on to be in the harem:**

 **Hikari Shizukana (The goddess introduced in this chapter)**

 **Erza & Mira (can't split them)**

 **Alexis Dreyar (Laxus' sister)**

 **Grace Redfox (Gajeel's sister OC)?**

 **Older Wendy**

 **Older Chelia**

 **Ultear & Meredy**

 **Kinana**

 **Mavis (I'll probably add her anyway…)**

 **Sayla**

 **Aries**

 **Virgo**

 **Karen Lilica**

 **Yukino Aguria**

 **Tundra (Aurora's dragon.)**

 **Calypso (Melody's dragon.)**

 **Iris Dragneel (Female Igneel)**

 **Big no no's to the Harem**

 **Lucy**

 **Juvia**

 **Flare**

 **Cosmos (unless you want some** _ ***SPOILER ALERT***_ _ **wincest**_ _ ***SPOILER ALERT***_

 **Side Note: Pls keep hate down. I no leik flams. Am mediocre author. Is first story :(**


	6. Chapter 5

_A Dragon's Opposite_

 **While on a mission with the rest of Team Natsu, Natsu stumbles across someone who may just be his polar opposite (pun intended). What will happen of the two? Majorly OP Natsu because I suck at fight scenes. Natsu X OC and Mirza (maybe). AU in which Ur is still alive, Ultear was never in Grimoire Heart, and Jellal=non existent. Will include alternate beginnings as to how the story could have started. Time period depends on who is in the harem.**

 **AN: "Omg, what's with all the story updates?" I'm bored. Simple as that. I'm on Thanksgiving break and I have nothing to do. So there's that. Anyways, enjoy the next chapter! Also, be sure to welcome Ultear and Meredy to the harem! Due to popular demand, I shall be adding the two… Plus some by my own accord :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail... It may have had something like this if I did. I only own my OC's**

"What a night." was the first thing heard in the morning in the residence of Natsu Dragneel's home in Magnolia.

"Indeed it was Aurora. Indeed it was…" Natsu said while recalling the events that happened last night.

 ***Now would be a perfect time to insert a lemon. But, I'm not gonna do it.***

Meanwhile, Melody whom was still asleep since the uh, events of the previous night seemed to have drained her completely, was beginning to stir from her sleep.

"Oh god, my head is killing me… What'd we do last night?" Melody asked as she awoke. She then noticed her state of dress, and soon, was giggling perversely at what had happened. Now, we all know of Melody as a shy type of person. Well, you know what they say about the quiet types. Well, actually, some might not. In that case, I am one of said people. It goes something along the lines of the quietest around are the wildest in bed? Something like that? Anyway, let's get back to the story…

"You two ready to head to the guild yet?" The fire dragon slayer asked while pulling away from a soft kiss to the forehead of his two female companions. The replies that he got were sort of unexpected, but at the same time, expected. He got a "yeah sure" from Aurora, and a perverted giggle from Melody.

"Woah, Natsu, your eyes changed…" Aurora said as she looked into the pink/salmon haired man's eyes. "Yours too. It looks like a combination of the red you had, and my blue. It probably has something to do with you being the alpha I guess since Melody's eyes didn't change. Well, unless you don't count the way they changed from shy innocent girl to a psychotic nympho…" Natsu said while looking at the time.

"Alright, well get dressed and stuff. We gotta go soon if we wanna be there before Ur's group gets back." He explained. "Oh, so they're coming back today?"Aurora asked. "Can't wait to meet them. What do you think of them, Natsu?"

"You want me to be blatantly honest, or what. I don't want to seem like my heart belongs somewhere else…" The fire dragon slayer said. Aurora then put her hand on his shoulder in a reassuring manner. "Natsu, we're dragon slayers. We aren't like normal people. We run on emotion and instinct. We won't feel any less about you, should you feel strongly about them." She said with a smile.

"Well, let's start with Ur… She's nice, motherly, and beautiful to be honest with you. She was Gray's teacher, and she's overall, a very kind woman. Her daughter Ultear is a different story. She's almost at your level in which I love. In other words, I love her about as much as Erza loves a slice of strawberry cheesecake. She's brave, honest, kind, friendly, funny, and very protective of the people that she considers friends or family. Her adopted sister, Meredy, is similar to her. She looks so similar to me that you'd have probably thought that we're brother and sister or something like that. All in all, I love those two like I do you two. Ur's sort of like the parent figure but, with the right steps, could be at the level of you two." He finished with a sigh.

"Alright, well, let's get going then. Can't keep the guild waiting." Melody said in a teasing manner. The three then walked to the guild hall with the occasional small talk that went on between them. Once there, the first thing everyone else noticed was the glow that seemed to be over Aurora and Melody. It was something similar to what Erza and Mira look like after it happens.

Quickly connecting the dots, the guild then burst into loud cheers which included about how 'Natsu scored two hot chicks' and 'That's manly as long as he doesn't do it around my sisters!' And the simple 'wow, congrats dude'. The guild then dispersed into two groups. The men congratulating Natsu, while the women were asking about Aurora's eyes and more… Personal questions?

It was then that Ur's team decided to enter the guild. The first thing that they here is "I'd say he's about 11." Followed by plenty of perverted giggling. This of course led to each of them passing out due to their mind overloading from perverted thoughts… Who knew?

It wasn't until 10 minutes later that they got up. They were quickly led to the group of women talking about the uh… things. That was when they saw Aurora and Melody.

"Woah, haven't seen you around here before. You new here?" Ur questioned the two. "Yeah, Natsu brought me here after a mission, and Melody came here a couple days after. My name's Aurora and that's Melody." Aurora explained with a smile.

"So, what was this gossip about uh… 11 inches, right?" Ur asked nervously. "Oh, that's just Natsu." Melody said with a perverted grin. "He's amazing." She continued with a perverted giggle. She then went on to tell all about the previous events… In which I won't be doing. By the end of their talk Ultear finally realized something.

"Wait a second… You mean that you three had sex together?" She asked in disbelief. "Well of course silly! What else would I mean when I say 'he pounded us int-" Melody started. "I don't need to hear about it dammit! It's just… isn't that a bit uh…"

"Hot?" Was Aurora's answer to her question. "Woah, your eyes are red and blue? Does it have something to do with being a dragon slayer?" Meredy asked while blushing at how Aurora described her relationship status.

"Oh, the eyes have to do with me being Natsu's alpha mate." She explained. "Alpha mate?" The Maguilty Sense **(I know the backstory on how she got it… Let's just say she somehow already knows it)** Mage asked. "Yeah, you know. Alpha mate. The top dog… Well, dragon in this case, but anyway! It's just the person he sees above the rest I guess. I mean, he still loves us the same, but I think an alpha is required in his case."

Meanwhile, Ultear was still deep in thought and shock trying to get not only the perverted images and thoughts out of her head, but also the fact that Natsu Dragneel, one of the biggest idiots in Fairy Tail, has a harem. Aurora then turned to her and said "Oh yeah, and this morning, we asked what he felt about your guys. You wanna know what he said?" This in turn brought Ultear out of her state of deep thought, and made Ur and Meredy turn to look at her as she explained.

"He said that at the moment, he loves you" she pointed to Ultear "and you" she then pointed to Meredy "at almost the same level in which he loves us. He went on all about everything about you two. I really think you two should give him a shot. Though, you may find the harem thing sort of unrealistic and sickening, he'll be sure to find time to spend with either of you." This left the two young women in thought. She then turned to Ur. "Now, at the moment, he says that you're more of a mother figure to him, but with the right steps, you could end up like Ultear and Meredy. With enough time, like Melody and I."

She then turned back to Ultear and Meredy, waiting for their responses. "So? What've you decided on?" She asked. Surprisingly, Meredy made the first move. "Oh what the hell, I'll try it. I mean, it can't be that bad right? I mean, he's kind, generous, handsome, and above all, caring. I know he has that silly attitude with the fighting and all that, but overall, he's a nice guy. What about you Ul?" She asked her sister. "I don't know… It seems too good to be true you know? Who in the world would be able to please even over 2 women? It seems a little sketchy to me. Like, what is he can't actually make time f-" "Don't you dare question his willingness for those he loves!" Snapped Aurora while glaring at Ultear. Natsu then decided to come over seeing the commotion between the two women.

"Yo, what's going on here?" He questioned. "Oh nothing much. Only someone doubting your ability to make time for them." She said while still glaring at Ultear. "You told them?! I wasn't ready yet Aury!" He exclaimed in a childish tone. "Hey, come on now. Meredy says she'll give you a chance. We're just waiting on Ultear's official response." Natsu then looked at Ultear. "Are you really sure that you can please every one of us?" She asked. "I would do anything to make time for you." He said truthfully, determination set in his eyes.

"Okay." Was Ultear's reply. "I'll try and have this work out between us." She said softly. Ultear then turned to her mother. "What about you mom? She did say that you could be one of his lovers." Ur sighed before speaking. "I don't know right now Ul. Let me gather up my thoughts and I'll eventually come to an answer." Her demeanor suddenly changed into a more playful one. "So, when's the wedding?" She asked jokingly.

"Mom!" Said the two young women standing next to her. "We haven't even gone on our first date yet." Meredy said while pouting childishly. "How about later today at say, 8?" Natsu asked. "Sounds good. You're taking us both?" Meredy said asked. "Yep, that's how my date yesterday went with Aury and Melody." The fire dragon slayer explained. "And that date led to the uh… The um… The… You know what I'm talking about!" She exclaimed while blushing. It was then that Aurora decided to intervene. "You mean the hot steamy se-" "I don't need you to say everything again!" Meredy said while covering her head in an embarrassed manner.

"So, 8 o' clock. Also, don't worry. We won't be doing any of it." He said reassuringly. He then moved up closer to her and whispered into her ear "Unless you want to of course." He said. This of course led to her blushing like mad. He then ruffled her hair in an affectionate manner and went off to get a job to let the day pass. The whole time, thinking about how he wanted his date to go.

After all their simpler jobs such as escorting someone, delivering things, and fighting simple and fairly weak monsters, the trio went back to their house to get Natsu ready for his date. They of course, respecting Ultear and Meredy decided not to go, since they should get their date to themselves. Natsu then went over to check on them at Ur's house to see if they were ready to leave. This of course led to him having to wait a couple minutes since he was earlier than expected. This of course was the first thing that confused them. They knew of him to be normally late.

Once done, they headed back to the hill in which Aurora and Melody's date was. Going through the same procedure as last time, he talked about his past a bit and they talked about theirs. Though they knew each other as guild mates, they didn't really know that much about each other. Like, Natsu knew that Meredy was adopted and all, but he never knew that it was because of a dark guild names Grimoire Heart. He learned that Ur and Ultear, despite being young at the time, managed to kill two of them before they fled the burning town, leaving Meredy there. They were originally supposed to capture Meredy because of her unique lost magic, but failed to do so at seeing their two strongest get knocked out cold in battle by the Ice Mage and her daughter. The trio went to a nearby Rune Knight outpost to turn the two in.

They were about midway through their date when low and behold the time seemingly froze like it did during Natsu's last date. But this time was… different. Instead of one being coming out of the light, two did. Natsu, acting on instinct, immediately dropped to the ground bowing at the newer goddesses feet. This of course shocked Ultear and Meredy at seeing this but they didn't question it. Instead, they formally bowed to the two goddesses in a more… dignified manner, seeing as how the two beings radiated an aura of authority.

"Natsu Dragneel. Predecessor of Iris Dragneel, the queen of fire dragons. Please rise." Came the melodic voice of the newer goddess who was clearly trying not to giggle. She was about an inch taller than Natsu, who was 5 foot 10, making her 5 foot 11. She had midnight purple hair with platinum tips that went about booty length. She of course had the ideal body for a goddess with quite the bountiful baggage on her chest. She also radiated an aura of happiness and seemed very childish at how she was coming along with what was happening.

It was then that Hikari decided to speak. "Natsu, I'd like you to meet my sister, Kara Midnight. She is the goddess of dragons if you somehow didn't catch on to that familiar aura. You have after all been spending time with Iris even if you don't know it." The goddess of peace said.

"Wait, dragon goddess?! And who's Iris?" He exclaimed, looking at Kara with absolute respect and adorement in his eyes. What? You can't stop a man's reaction towards a beautiful woman. "Oh, is she still using that silly cover up of being a king?" Kara said with a giggle. "You can come out now Iris. Or should I say 'Igneel'." This of course led to Natsu's eyes nearly coming out from the amount in which his eyes snapped open. "I really don't understand why you use that silly disguise Iris. It really doesn't fit you."

Suddenly, Natsu's stomach glowed an unearthly shade of red and yada yada yada… Canon stuff. Too lazy to explain everything since most people have already seen it and then bam. From the light came Iris Dragneel in her human form. She was a woman with fire styled hair that went down to her lower back. A chest size that could rival the goddess of dragons and was the same height as Natsu.

"Damnit Kara, I was going to tell him that eventually." She said with a pout. This of course left Meredy and Ultear's mouths agape since she seemingly just disrespected her own goddess. "Wait a second… Y-you just… You just disrespect your goddess like it's nothing?" This left Kara in confusion. "Disrespect? I see all my I guess you can call subjects, as equals. Sure, I am the almighty being and all that, but I don't see the point in honorifics and stuff like that. Meanwhile, Natsu was in shambles. His parent was actually female and she was with him the entire time?

"You're a female?!" Was his first question. "And you've been with me the entire time?!" He said with tears now streaming down his face. He then rushed at her and enveloped her in a bone crushing **(for normal humans that is)** hug. "I missed you so much… Mom." This left Iris in tears as well, from seeing as how he wouldn't lash out at her for actually being with him the entire time, and how he called her "mom". "Don't ever leave me again. Please mom, it hurt when I thought you would be gone forever." She then returned his hug back at almost full force since she didn't want him hurt. "It's okay Natsu, mom's here. I miss us talking together and all of that. I miss seeing you smile. I miss going out and getting food for us every day. I miss sleeping next to you like a normal mother would. But more importantly, I miss you Natsu. But don't worry anymore. I won't leave anymore. I had to be in hiding. I was slowly modifying your body so that it would be built for strength and speed." She explained.

"Acnologia is drawing near Natsu. No one knows what happened to her. She was the kindest of dragon slayers, but something set her off, and she went mad. Mad with power. So much that she was turned into a dragon. She then went on a rampage, killing off a lot of us dragons. It hurt me as much it did you Natsu, knowing that I couldn't talk to you for the time being as I had to make sure you were ready." She said while still holding Natsu in her arms. "As much as I'd love to stay out here, I have to go back in you, to get you ready for the fight." "No! I'm not having you back in me! I want you to stay mom. I'll do anything! I'll train harder asking as it means that you can stay with me." Iris was silent for a bit before saying something. "Okay…" She said in a soft tone. "You'll need to do a lot of training if you wish to be ready for the fight. I'll be there every step of the way, okay?" She then turned to Kara, who was laying on the blanket that Natsu had put out for his date with Ultear and Meredy. "What're you going to do now mistress?"

"Huh?" She said in a child like manner. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe stay in this realm for a bit. See what it's like. Maybe try and get into your so called sons pants" "WHAT!" Was everyone's reaction to that. She continued talking "Don't yell at me like that" she said while crossing her arms and pouting in a very childish manner. "I can sense that you all were thinking that too. You too Iris, you naughty mother." She said with a wink towards the queen of the fire dragons. "W-what're you talking about! I w-would never think about having m-my son hold my arms behind my back while r-ramming me from behind! **(I should probably change this to rated M, huh?)** That's not right!" She spluttered "Damn Iris, I never knew you were into that kind of stuff." Kara teased. "But you can't deny that he has that aura of dominance that we dragons oh so love." She said with another playful wink, this time, towards Natsu.

"Hold on a second, don't we get a say in this?" Came the voice of Meredy. "This is our date after all…" She said in a less confident voice, remembering that she was talking to two deities and a dragon.

"No!" Came the reply of the three older women whom two of which were blushing like mad. This caused both Meredy and Ultear to shrink back into their seat and look at the ground as if it were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Anyway!" Came the melodic voice of Hikari "before we get side tracked about our fantasies with Dragneel, how about we come here to show him the more updated picture of his future?" She said in a still embarrassed tone. She then swiped two fingers horizontally to bring up a big picture that now had two more children whom both had features of both Iris and Kara. It also showed the adults. This included Natsu, Aurora, Melody, Meredy, Ultear, Kara, Iris, and Hikari.

"Woah now! What is that supposed to mean! I-I'm not having a child w-with my son from the hot and passionate sex that t-totally won't h-happen, like, ever!" Iris said while burying her head into her arms in an extremely embarrassed state. Her blush could rival the color of the sun. It was then that Natsu's more playful side began to take over.

"Aw, come on now mom, what's that supposed to mean? Am I not enough for you?" He said as he playfully grabbed her bouncy ass. ( **Okay this is getting really fucked up… but eh, who cares? Incest is wincest?)** This of course left everyone speechless except for Kara who was laughing her bountiful and juicy ass off. Ultear and Meredy's eyes completely bulge out of their sockets. "W-what the hell is this supposed to mean Natsu? What is this nonsense that you are spouting?!" Ultear half yelled.

"Nonsense?" He asked in s slightly more serious tone. "No, I'm being serious here. Who knew my mom's level of hotness could rival that of an exploding star? She technically isn't my mom either. Although I don't really know who my mother was, I won't hate her for sending me to this treasure right here." He said as his more playful attitude set in.

What a way to make a touching reunion so… Odd I guess you could say? Or erotic. Either one works. "Alright, how about we go back to your place and take a spin on your hardware?" Came the response of Kara. "You know my princess, that doesn't sound half bad? What do you say girls?" Natsu said referring to Meredy and Ultear, both of whom were blushing more colors than the entire color spectrum. **(This took a very odd turn… Lmao. Jokes on you though since I'm not going to make a lemon unless I get at least 10 plus reviews on if you guys or girls want one.)**

Iris and Hikari's not usually seen, more… Kinky side, decided to show. That goddamn aura of dominance was absolutely driving them insane. "Ooo, that sounds like fun Natsu. What'll you do? Tie us up and absolutely fu-" "QUIT IT!" Came the voices of both Ultear and Meredy, both of which were on the ground with their eyes closed and their arms covering their head in a more than embarrassed manner. The six then proceeded back to Natsu's home. A home in which he would soon need to expand to accommodate the extra pieces of hot ass that he would soon be getting.

Boy was it going to be a restless night in Magnolia.

 ***Perfect time to end but nah, not gonna end it here***

 **The Next Day**

The group consisting of Natsu, Aurora, Melody, Meredy, Ultear, Iris, Hikari, and Kara, entered the guild hall to see the blushing form of all the women in the guild, and the tired of expression of all the men. Who knew goddesses could be so… Loud and kinky? They were swarmed with demands of "why the hell is Natsu so goddamn luck" from the men and "Damn, I wish I could be with him" from some of the women.

"Natsu, who are these three women? I don't think I've seen them before." Makarov said with no pervertedness showing. He had learned his lesson with being perverted already. "Oh, this is Hikari Shizukana, the goddess of peace and tranquility" everyone visibly paled at that "Kara Midnight, the goddess of dragons" even more paling, and some people passing out from perverted thoughts, or from being scared that Natsu dun fucked up and did something for the entire guild to face their wrath "and finally, we got Iris Dragneel, formerly known as Igneel in her male disguise." This caused everyone to slam to the ground, twitching from the men and perverted giggling from most of the women, remembering the lewdness of the cries heard throughout the city last night. The cries of "oh yes! Pound your mommy into the ground!" And the "damn, your son is going to pound this hot pussy into oblivion!" **(Wtf O.o I really need to change the rating… I'm gonna do that now…)**

"Wait a second… Let me get this straight." Came the voice of Gray. "You bagged not only my teachers daughters and two dragon slayers, but you also got a fucking dragon and two goddesses?!" He yelled in disbelief. "Well, yeah. What's the problem Gray? Mad that I got some first? You seem to have forgotten the night before yesterday. Not just that Gray, but I actually respect the choices of my women and love each and every one of them with every single fiber and cell in my body. I don't do this just to get with them. I love all of them and I will make time for any of them should they so want it." Natsu said in a more serious tone. It was just before that moment that the guild doors opened, showing a blonde and a brunette. Both of whom heard Natsu's speech about his love. This of course touched them, as the only person they really had that they were sort of close to were their brothers, Laxus and Gajeel. Oh, they are so fucked.

"Wow, this is quite new. I haven't seen this side of Natsu before." Came the voice of Alexis Dreyar, Laxus' sister. "I'll agree with you on that one Lexi, it's really nice if you ask me." Her companion, Grace Redfox, sister of Gajeel Redfox, said. This of course led to the two setting their overly protective brother mode on. "On no! You two are not going near him now! Especially since you two are dragon slayers!" Came the voice of Gajeel and Laxus. Yes, the two were also dragon slayers. Alexis was also a lightning dragon slayer, but she had purple colored lightning, while Grace was a platinum dragon slayer. She was more oriented towards armors and swords for combat unlike her brother who could just change his arm into a pole of metal.

"Oh no! You guys are not bossing us around! We are grown women dammit! Just because you're our brothers doesn't mean you control our lives. We will do what we want, when we want to. And right now, the only thing I want to do is Natsu Dragneel over there." Came the reply of Alexis in a sultrily tone of voice. This of course led to everyone sinking further into the ground. "Dammit Natsu! How dare you take all the hot ones!" Came the voice of the master of Fairy Tail.

"What was that gramps? Looks like you could use another lesson on controlling your perverted actions." Natsu said while cracking his knuckles. This then led to a beat down from Natsu, Aurora, and Melody.

Meanwhile, Ur was talking with her daughters and was wildly blushing as they explained their late night activities. "He then grabbed Meredy, put her on top of me and began thrusting right in between the area that our pus-" **(dude…)** "Alright Ultear, that's enough! As much as I'd like to jump the man's bone, by the descriptions your giving me, I'd rather not deal with it right now. Please you two?" Ur said while rubbing her temples "Alright fine, but you gotta try it some time mom. It's a real good stress reliever." Meredy said "But, if you're not confident enough, I can put a sensory link on is so that you can feel everything that I am." Meredy said teasingly. "Meredy Milkovitch, are you assuming that I don't have enough confidence to ask that man to fuck me into the ground right in front of you two?" **(Mothers won't actually do this… I think.)** "Well I wouldn't say that. Not directly of course. I would probably ask to join in. I think Ul feels the same." Meredy said with a mischievous grin on her face.

The rest of the day went on uninterrupted, and nobody went on jobs that day. After all, it was a day for celebrating recent events, so why go on jobs when you can spend the time with family? It was Thanksgiving after all. A time that's meant to be spent with family. No one should have to work this day, as it is now a holiday of celebrating thanks to things that you hold dearly. And to be honest with you, Family should be at the top of that list. Also, let's just say that people had to install noise canceling foam to at least sleep through the noise that was emanating from the recently expanded home of Natsu Dragneel and his girls, Aurora, Melody, Meredy, Ultear, Iris, Hikari, Kara, and more recently, Ur, Alexis, and Grace.

 **AN: So much random shit happened this chapter… Wtf? So many new harem members, new record of amount of words released in one of my chapters. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and all of its lewdness. Is anyone even reading these? They sometimes contain important details on upcoming events.**

 **Notice: I will be starting my Naruto fic soon. It'll be sort of unique. It's a time travel fic but not. In other words, it's an alternate universe time travel type fic. Pairing will be Naruto X Harem. Harem will consist of each Bijuu, Yugito and Fuu, and Mikoto. Twelve people shouldn't be that bad, right? Compared to this fic, it'll be slightly (5000 word marker!) less. I think…**

 **Harem Info**

 **Already in:**

 **Aurora**

 **Melody**

 **Meredy**

 **Ultear**

 **Iris**

 **Hikari**

 **Kara**

 **Ur**

 **Alexis**

 **Grace**

 **Not introduced but in:**

 **Fem E.N.D**

 **Mavis (my own choice)**

 **Will try to include:**

 **Erza**

 **Mira**

 **Can vote on:**

 **Older Wendy**

 **Older Chelia**

 **Sherry**

 **Sayla**

 **Aries**

 **Virgo**

 **Karen Lilica**

 **Yukino Aguria**

 **Tundra (Aurora's dragon.)**

 **Calypso (Melody's dragon.)**

 **Cosmos (!Spoiler! This choice will be incest since I plan on making them related. !End Spoiler!**

 **Note: This was meant to be put out yesterday, but I was busy celebrating actual Thanksgiving with my family. Don't expect another update for at least a week. I'll probably be working on my other fic. Name suggestions for the story? I'n terrible with coming up with names.**


	7. Gonna stop changing the title

_**A Dragon's Opposite**_

 _While on a mission with the rest of Team Natsu, Natsu stumbles across someone who may just be his polar opposite (pun intended). What will happen of the two? Majorly OP Natsu because I suck at fight scenes. Natsu X OC and Mirza (maybe). AU in which Ur is still alive, Ultear was never in Grimoire Heart, and Jellal=non existent. Will include alternate beginnings as to how the story could have started. Time period depends on who is in the harem (if people want one. Will be before GMG)_

 **AN: Yo, 6th chapter… Woo. Anyway, my Naruto fic is in progress or already posted. You should check it out if it's out right now, or when it's done. Lots of stuff gonna happen this chapter. Also, last chapter was a result of letting my imagination run utterly wild. Sorry if it got a bit too uh…** _ **Odd**_ **for you.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail... It may have had something like this if I did. I only own my OC's**

 **Side note:** **First lemon in this story!**

Natsu Dragneel. The envy of all the men in the fairy tail guild. He was currently chilling in his house. And by chilling, I kind of mean fucking with his mates. And by fucking with, I don't mean messing around. Unless you count messing around as sex of course.

 **This chapter will be about 80% smut. In other words, my first ever lemon begins now.**

We currently find Natsu on his bed. What was he doing at this time? Well, as you can tell by the header, he's fuckin his um… Girls I guess you could call them? And by girls, I mean 2 goddesses, a dragoness, 4 dragon slayers, two lost magic users, and the mother of the two lost magic users.

"Ah shit! Pound mommy's slutty pussy raw, Natsu!" Came the lewd cry of Iris Dragneel, adoptive mother of Natsu Dragneel. He was currently behind her as she held onto the headboard of his huge ass bed **(it's probably like, king size times 3 so that he can fit all the women that sleeps in his home.)** for dear life, while eating out the time mages mother. He was absolutely hammering into her like a carpenter would, a nail to a wall. Except in this case, the nail is his 11 inch cock, and the wall is her pussy. Also, instead of just going in, it's also coming out. To his left was a horny goddess, Kara Midnight to his right was the other goddess, Hikari Shizukana. He currently had two fingers in each of their tight holes. Up to his face was Aurora Winters' pussy, being absolutely ravaged by his tongue. Sitting on top of his neck was Melody Cadenza who in which was grinding her pussy against his neck, while making out with Aurora. Right behind her, were Grace Redfox and Alexis Dreyar. They were currently scissoring as they got off to the lewd noises of the skin contact of Natsu and his mother's thighs. Oh yeah, and the shrieks of pleasure in which Iris made. Next to them were the daughters of the hot MILF that was being eaten out by his mother. They in turn were fingering themselves at the lewd scene that was being displayed right in front of them.

What a lucky motherfucker. Quite literally, too...

"Oh damn, Natsu, I'm about to CuMMMmmm~" came the voice of Iris Dragneel which had risen to a delighted squeal from the feeling of the semen that was now being pumped full into her sore vagina. She in turn had also reached climax, and her vaginal walls were now constricting Natsu's 11 inch meat stick, milking it for all the baby batter possible. She then proceeded to pass out from the sheer ecstasy in which she was feeling, with a fucked stupid expression on her face. Even after their many fucking sessions, his cock still managed to put each and every one of them to a state of unconsciousness.

He then pulled out, and also moved a bit back from Aurora, allowing himself to speak. "Hehe, one down, nine to go. So, who's next?" He asked, cock in hand which was still hard. This caused Aurora to drop back into a spread eagle position, and also caused the MILF to move on top of Aurora so that she could continue to experience the pleasure of tongue to pussy. Melody also moved since she lost the satisfaction of having someone to kiss. She did a complete spin around his head, and this time, put her pussy to his face. He then pushed his still cum covered cock into his alpha, causing her to howl in pleasure. This in turn led to the MILF that was on top of her releasing her load of juices onto her, from the sheer pleasure of the vibrations. It looked like she would be satisfied… Until it was her turn to ride the meat train, that is.

He then started thrusting his fingers farther and faster into the two literal goddesses that were at his sides. This caused them to release a shrill cry of complete pleasure, followed by the release of their sex juices onto his hands and fingers. He then crossed his arms and let them suck on each other's respective love juices as he continued to attempt to destroy Aurora's pussy. He of course wouldn't go through with that plan since he'd not only lose a pussy, ass, mouth, and tits to fuck, but more importantly, one of the ten current women that he loves. Also because she wanted to feel the prolonged exposure of his large man meat. The taste of their pussy juiced left the two goddesses yearning for their turn on his thick stick. Or in this case, fairly large, fairly thick tree. Once he noticed their currently satisfied looks, he pulled his fingers out of their mouths, and began to smack Melody's plump bum, causing her to release a high pitched screech of pleasure. Noticing that she wasn't quite at her release, he sped up his tongue speed, and increased the amount of spanks he was giving the soft buns that were behind pussy that he was currently ravaging. This of course led to her ultimate defeat, as she slid off of his face, and laid down to catch her breath while waiting her turn for the butcher truck.

Now being able to see, he flipped Aurora around and roughly inserted his penis into her more _tight_ hole. In other words, he was now fucking her, right in the asshole. "Ah shit Natsu! It's still too big dammit!" This of course didn't deter him, as she did not give a direct order to pull out. Seeing her beautiful buns right in front of him, he got to slapping it and grabbing with all his might, making her yell in sheer pleasure. "Remember now Aury, this, and all of you, are mine, and mine only. Got that?" The only reply he got was a loud moan from the soon to be fucked stupid, steel blue haired girl that he was currently pounding into. After a couple minutes of continuous pounding, he finally changed position, so that she was sitting right on top of his meat stick, bountiful tits hanging right in front of his face, and the full view of the other girls that were either resting from their climaxes, or still fingering each other or scissoring. The erotic display of their masturbation, Aurora's soft and large gravity defying mounds bouncing right in front of him, and the feel of her pussy squeezing tightly on his thick shaft, led to his second release of the night. The feeling of his thick, hot, and sticky cum, led to Aurora's loss of consciousness from the sheer pleasure of being fucked into oblivion. Seeing the cum leak out of her tight pussy as he pulled her off of him, caused his now flaccid fucker turn back to the hard hammer that was just pounding into his alpha.

He then made a "come here" gesture with his hand, to Alexis and Grace. "I believe you two have been the naughtiest today" he said nonchalantly "and now, it's time for your… _Punishment._ " He said in a more authoritative tone. This caused them to wetten even more at the sheer power and dominance in his voice. The two eagerly made their way over to him, and wrapped each of their heavenly pillows around his massive man meat. Noticing that his hands were free, Ultear and Meredy made their way over to the man of their dreams, and gestured for him, with puppy dog eyes, to absolutely ravish their pussies with his fingers. He happily obliged, and began thrusting not only his fingers into their pussies, but also his cock between the two dragon slayers bountiful titties. Noticing that even their large breasts couldn't quite cover up his entire meat rod, they took turns at licking the part that stuck out from between the mounds of flesh. Feeling a tighten in his depths, he began to thrust wildly in between their large titties, momentarily stopping the finger treatment of Ultear and Meredy, causing them to give a slight pout at the loss of their pleasure from his fingers. "Oh, you gonna cum Natsu? How about you cum right onto our beautiful tits or maybe have it spray all of us? Come on now Natsu, we all want your cum." Came the erotic voice of Alexis Dreyar, as she stopped licking his cock but soon resumed as soon as she finished talking. He then resumed fingering the lost magic users, while still maintaining a fast titty fucking pace. "Oh Kami, I'm gonna fucking cum soon if you girls keep this up!" He exclaimed, referring to the licking that his cock was getting. "Well then spray is all with it Mr. Dragneel." Grace said with a wink.

"Cumming!" Was his reply as he gave one final, monstrous thrust, not only in between their soft tits, but also into Ultear and Meredy. This caused them along with him to cum. In his case though, he expelled long, sticky, thick, hot ropes of his baby making liquid, into the air, causing it to splatter on all the girls. The sight of his girls covered in his cum was enough to make him hard again. Who knew he had it in him? Ungodly stamina, semen production is off the charts, and most of all, the sexual drive to please each and every one of his mates. Grace and Alexis then scooted to the side lines to take a little break. Seeing the open Natsu, the two goddesses quickly moved to where he is. Moving Hikari to below him, he then pulled Kara on top of her. This action caused Ultear's eyes to widen. "Mom! He's doing the thing that he did with us!" She exclaimed as she watched Natsu slide the now fully erect 11 inch piece of wonders into the little hole that formed by putting the goddesses pussies together. He then began thrusting right in between them, causing them to shiver in pleasure.

The two goddesses then began making out, while Hikari, being on the bottom, started to play with Kara's tits, which were pressed right up against hers. "Oh Kami, keep doing that sis! Oh my goodness, keep playing with my titties!" She exclaimed while moaning in the pleasure she was feeling both between her legs, and on her chest. "Damn… That's pretty hot. And just thinking about him doing that with my daughters just makes it even hotter. I wonder if he can do it with me and his mom whenever she wakes up?" She mused as she watched the rough pounding that the two goddesses were receiving from their man. She then watched in amusement as his cock suddenly plunged into the peace goddess' pussy, pulled out, and then angled it up into the dragon goddess' pussy. She watched him repeat this process, putting his cock in between the two for every time he slammed into their wet, sopping vaginas. He then finished by slamming his hard pole into Hikari, shooting a long rope of his hot sticky cum, pulling out, slamming into Kara's tight tunnel of love, cumming in there, then finishing them, by pounding in between their now cum filled pussies, each thrust sending out more and more thick ropes of semen. By the end, the two goddesses were even more covered in cum than they were when he previously blew his load into the air for all of them to share. They finished with a kiss and promptly passed out. Yes, Natsu Dragneel's 11 inch wonder of the world, had the power to subdue a goddess by pounding their pussy into oblivion. They took a quick water break before Natsu told Ur, her daughters, and Melody to somehow cross their legs in a form in which their four pussies would form a hole for his sword. He then proceeded to requip a sword and push it in between their now arranged pussies. Just kidding. That's too freaky for me.

He rubbed his dick a few times before giving himself a treat of the four women's pussies. "Oh Kami, I didn't even know something like this was possible!" Meredy exclaimed through her ragged moans of pleasure, from having her pussy lips spread by the sheer thickness of the pole that Natsu was wielding. Natsu then decided to break the fourth wall "I didn't either. Quite frankly, this isn't possible. It's just that the author decided in his unlimited wisdom that women were flexible enough to create a fucking, "O" with four pussies for the ultimate session of a fivesome." He then proceeded to utterly demolish the fourth wall going as far as looking at me and asking the direct question of "What the hell were you on when you made this? Eh, who cares? I'm with the ones I love, and I somehow get to fuck four of them at the same exact time. Something that shouldn't be possible without solid clones."

 ***in a far away land, in a fic in which I am starting very soon but this part won't be until later in the fic.***

A blond, whom in which was currently fucking 16 **(I changed the planned harem up a bit.)** women due to the use of a familiar cross hand sign, suddenly sneezed into his arm to avoid disgusting the woman that he was currently pounding into. "Eh, seems like someone's talking about me right now. What d'you think they're saying right now Kurame (Kur-ah-mei)-chan **(I'll be using suffixes in the Naruto fic. Why not this one? Idk… Lazy.)** , "They're probably talking about how hard you're pounding us. Damn this feels so goood!"

 ***back with Natsu and his gang***

Feeling his orgasm _cumming_ , Natsu quickly sped up his thrust. The pulsing and speed in which his thrusts were at were enough to put the four young women at the edge of climax. "Oh fuck, cumming!" He said with one hard slam that spurt the sticky substance all over them, followed by less intense slams that caused more cum to flow out of his tip. "Ah shit yo…" He then looked at the two women who were still conscious. "And then there were two." He said with a grin. "What shall you do to us _master_?" Came the voice of Grace, as the two crawled towards Natsu. "How about you two get the same treatment as our favorite goddesses?" He said. He then quickly pulled Grace towards him, and plopped Alexis on top and thus began their intense fucking session. "Oh Kami, how do you have so much stamina?" Alexis asked through moans. She then went to sucking on Grace's titties, as they were in her clear line of sight. This of course set her off and she began moaning louder than before. "I don't know to be honest. Author's choice? Natural stamina? The world may never know. Although, I'm kind of betting that it has to do with the author **(Tf you say m8?)**. Like, seriously, something like this shouldn't be possible." He said while still slamming into their tight crevices.

"It's like the author's a fuckhead and had to do something to allow me to please 10 women in one session **(m8, I'll fite u)**. Anyway, let's just enjoy this while we can." He said with a wink even though neither could actually see his face since they were both busy in a heated make out session. He then began to absolutely pound their pussies sore, and with one large slam into Grace, he came and ejected unbelievable amounts of semen, absolutely filling her up. He then moved on to Alexis by pulling her on top of him and pounding her, each thrust spurting more and more cum into her awaiting love canal. He ended by rubbing up against her pussy, and one final large load of semen into the air, splattering the two girls that were on top, and in front of him.

"Well… Shit. This is gonna be a hassle to clean… Not like the others aren't this messy…" He said with a smirk, admiring the scene of his cum filled or covered lovers. "Better get some sleep. Maybe Ultear's time magic can revert all these cum covered covers back. Huh." He the. Laid back in between the two goddesses who snuggles up against him from sensing the warmth.

 **Lemon End. Jesus Christ, 2677 words on my first lemon. Not bad eh? How about we get some reviews on this?**

The next morning, Natsu woke up to the pleasant aroma of breakfast, and the soft feel of his blankets that were restored to their previous state of not crusty with cum. He got up and headed over to the kitchen to greet his mates who were happily eating while still recalling the events that took place the previous night. Even after their multiple sessions, he still manages to wow them each time, leaving them yearning for more. They had breakfast and got ready to head over to the guild hall. On the way there, Natsu was given looks of annoyance, envy, amusement, respect, and lust.

Once at the guildhall, they arrived to see everyone, including Gildarts, Wendy, and the exceeds, gathered up, waiting for them. "Finally! We've been waiting for like, an hour! What took you so long?" Came the voice of Gray as he hobbled over trying to put on his pants. "You want the juicy details or the dumbed down details?" Kara asked. "Never mind… I don't really need to know why…" He said nervously. Alright! Since Natsu and his gang are now here, let's announce the S-Class trials. Now, since we already know that Natsu is an S-class, and that Aurora was able to put up with his attack during their mission to kill her, I believe it's safe to say that she can be S-class… If she wants to that is." Makarov said. "Yeah, I think I'll accept that promotion." Was her reply. "Alright, excellent! Now, for the S-class trial candidates, we have Gray, Cana, Levy, Elfman, Juvia, Freed, Mest, and Melody. You have three days to find a partner. After those three days are up, we shall be leaving for Tenrou island. Where the trials shall take place. Now I wish you all good luck."

The results were near instantaneous. Gray partnered with Loke, Cana with Lucy, Levy with Gajeel, Elfman with Evergreen, Juvia with Lisanna, and Freed with Bickslow. The only two left looking for a partner, were Mest and Melody. Melody took a quick glance at Wendy, to see a fuller picture since she hadn't been back at the guildhall until now. She was maybe 2 inches shorter than her, standing at 5 foot 6. She had blue hair that [insert Wendy's GMG arc appearance here… minus the short part. Aka, welcome to the harem older version of Wendy.] **(I get lazy, okay?)** She then walked up to her. "Hey, Wendy, right?" She asked, and received a small nod. "You're a dragon slayer too?" Melody asked. "Um… Yes, I'm a sky dragon slayer." She replied timidly. **(Gotta love Wendy's personality)** She then turned to Natsu "Oh yeah, Natsu, Happy's at my home resting right now if you were wondering."she then turned back to Melody. "So you're new, right?" She asked while twiddling her thumbs in a very shy demeanor. "Yeah, and I was wondering if you'd like to be my partner for the trials."

This clearly shocked her, as she wasn't expecting anyone to pick her as a partner. "W-why me?! You hardly know me, and to be honest with you, I'm not that good. My magic is mainly for support, but I have a few offensive spells." She said nervously. "Hey, it doesn't matter if you're good or bad. It really only matters if you try your hardest, and have fun doing it." Melody said in a assuring tone. "Not just that, but it would give me time to bond with a fellow dragon slayer such as yourself. I've already been with Natsu, Aurora, Grace, and Alexis longer than you think." She said with a wink, though, Wendy being the innocent girl she is didn't pick up on why she did so. Or did she? Wendy's mind was currently formulating a plan into getting into Natsu's pants. I mean, ever since she got back, he was radiating this dominating and powerful aura. Might be good to stick around those types. "So how about it? We go and try our best, and have fun doing so." The music dragon slayer said with a smile, followed by an outstretched hand. "W-well if you're sure, then I'll go."

Meanwhile, Mest, AKA Doranbolt **(those goddamn council bastards)** was still looking for a partner. In the end, he chose Nab of all people, mainly because the author couldn't think of anyone else at the moment in which this scene was made. **(That goddamn author… Wait, that's me!)**

 **Three days later (because I don't feel like detailing them doing lame ass jobs)**

Within the three day time skip, Wendy and Melody had gotten closer together. Wendy's mind was still thinking over the uh… Earlier plan. The naughty one. Little did she know that it wouldn't actually be difficult. "Alright everyone! Let's get going!" After docking the boat, everyone split off into groups. We had each team minus Wendy's strategizing at the moment. Wendy however was talking with Melody as she brought her to the area that Natsu and his other girls were at. Why not cheer them on? They were s-class mages after all. Not to mention, two goddesses and a dragon wouldn't be too bad to have around. "Okay! So, the first trial is a set of tunnels for each team. Through three of these tunnels, there will be three of our s-class mages. Now, the choice will be theirs whether or not they want to participate. There is one tunnel that leads directly to the next area. This can be considered the quiet path, as no fighting is needed for this path. Two paths lead to the same area. There are two of these. The teams that go through these will have to fight in order to advance. So, for the s-classes that shall participate, we have Natsu, Erza, Mira, Gildarts, Grace, Alexis, and Aurora (Laxus is not here). Please place votes on who you would like to participate in this."

' _So, if we are to vote on one of the weaker s-classes like Grace or Alexis, we might have a better chance at getting through this trial.'_ Melody thought. ' _But it isn't guaranteed that we'll go through their path. If we vote on someone strong like Natsu or Aurora, the other candidates might end up getting him, and having a tougher time. Or, we'll end up getting him and have quite the trouble getting passed him.'_ "Wendy, I say we vote for Natsu to participate." She said. "W-why!? He's strong and… Oh, I get why… Yeah, that's good. We can smell him, so we can avoid him." Little did they know that this wouldn't work. The chosen ones were Natsu, Erza, and Mira. Each set off to the island to go to their respective paths. Once there, they each sprayed on some chemical that was capable of masking their scent, and their magical power, that way the dragon slayer group couldn't pinpoint the easiest path. Right when the master was done explaining what they had to do, Wendy and Melody immediately shot off the boat, racing for the island. They got there and immediately noticed that something was wrong. No scent could be smelled there, so they'd have to go in blind.

"Aw shit… What now? Which path do you think we should take?" Melody asked. "Well, that's up to you. You are the actual s-class candidate after all." Wendy replied. "Alright, well if it's up to me, I say we just get this over with and try with path one over there. We don't know where Natsu or the other girls are, and I don't think they thought that anyone would choose the first path." Little did they know how wrong they were. Once they entered the room following the path, they saw no one there. That definitely wasn't right. Then they smelled the faint smell of… Fire. "Shit, Wendy! I was wrong damnit! Natsu's in this one, I can smell his fire!" The only reply she got was a perverted giggle making her widen her eyes in disbelief that what was about to go down. You see, all this time, Wendy was becoming more and more aware of Natsu's dominating aura. Somehow, she could actually sense this as they entered the path, and was giggling inside in excitement. Who knew that the kind and gentle **(not little…Unless you're into that...)** girl, was a closet pervert? Her perverted side took over as soon as she realized that they were pretty much alone with Natsu, and no one would be able to interrupt their _activities_ you could call them **(aka, upcoming lemon. Two in one chapter, not bad, right?)**. Then dropped Natsu from the ceiling. In his arms was a naked and half unconscious Aurora who when seeing who was there, simply gave a small peace sign with a half smile on her face. "Yo, Melody, Aurora's growing slight resistance from passing out from our daily fuck fests." He then turned to Wendy who was sporting a massive perverted grin, while giggling softly. "Yo, sup Wendy." And then all hell broke loose.

 **2nd Lemon ever, begins now**

That perverted part of Wendy's brain began to malfunction at the sight of the hard, 11 inch phallus that was sticking out right in front of her. She launched herself at the big stick in an attempt to do some… Non-Wendy like things. She quickly tackled Natsu to the ground while at the same time, removing articles of clothing **(I cannot see her doing this…)** and jerking the large meat train off. Melody, getting aroused at the sight, began to strip herself as well, as Aurora watched from the sidelines, somehow still conscious. The Sky Maiden then indulged on the hard treat that was laid out in front of her. She then stuck her hairless pussy lips in front of Natsu's own lips, in an attempt to get him to lick. He allowed her the pleasure of the heated tongue of his, as he slid his tongue through the slight folds. Now, Wendy was still a virgin. Her perverted side wouldn't allow her to lose her virginity to some stranger. Instead, it chose Natsu as the one in command, and thus, allowed her to enjoy the rest of the day, giving herself to the one she secretly adored.

"Wow Wendy, I never expected you to be this straightforward." Natsu said with a smirk. "Well you were fucking wrong." She replied back with a lustful grin on her face. "Damn Wendy, you're a fucking champ at sucking cock. I'm about to cum!" He said while now beginning to face fuck the smaller girl **(height wise you fucks but tbh, she's adorable as is)**. He then unloaded in her mouth, allowing her the salty taste of the man milk. She finished slurping down the cum and with a sigh, said "Well damn, this is… Something else." She then got up, turned around, and sat on the large stick that was still standing proudly. Slowly dropping down onto the cock that was below her, the virgin pussy of hers was beginning to suck the hard penis further in. "Alright Wendy, this is gonna hurt, alright?" He said in a soothing tone. She replied with a slight nod to the head, and began to clench her teeth to endure the pain that was to come. "Just try and relax Wendy, it might ease the pain." His soothing voice immediately caused her to lessen her tensing and as soon as he noticed her expression, he slammed her down onto his large piece of meat. Instead of the pain she was still expecting, she instead felt immense pleasure beyond belief. This, alongside the fact that this was her first session caused her to release as soon as their thighs met, and the tip of his cock touched her cervix. "Oh Fuuuuuck!" She exclaimed with a fucked stupid expression on her face. "Damn Wendy, are you still conscious?" The fire dragon slayer asked. In reply, he simply got a small nod as she was about to fall unconscious from the climax that she just reached. She however didn't want to miss out on more, so she tried her best to stay conscious. This struggle ended up paying off as she soon felt the newly found pleasure coming from her lower regions as Natsu began to bounce her up and down his 11 inch cock, each time bringing greater amounts of pleasure on each thrust, as the tip kept on hitting her cervix.

The feel of the fire dragon queen's son's dick in her snatch was already pleasuring her enough, but the feel of the grinding was enough to almost subdue her. It wasn't until he sped up to inhuman speeds and shoot his thick, sticky ropes of semen, that she was finally pushed over the edge, causing her to fall into a state of orgasmic unconsciousness. Here, her mind would keep replaying the past events until she woke up. This didn't help her gain any resistance to the unconsciousness factor that the male Dragneel's penis made. The only thing it did was allow her to feel the pleasure over and over again, but at different angles. To her, the most interesting part was the fact that her lower area bulged out whenever the cock was put in, showing that the thickness far surpassed what her formerly virgin pussy could handle. Her less perverted side then began to show as she began blushing madly at the scene in front of her. "Oh shit, what will he think of me once this is over?! We haven't talked until recently, because I was on a job with Happy and Carla. What if he thinks I'm a slut?" She said with tears threatening to spill out of her eyes **(she's still in her mind)**. "What if he tells everyone that I love his huge, delicious, and amazing cock?" She said, her perverted side showing once again. "What if he blackmails me into making me just a pussy for him to fuck?." She said as she sat down in the fetal position and started sobbing in her arms.

She soon found herself awake with the warm hand of Natsu on her shoulder, cock still in her creampied pussy. "Wendy, you okay? You started shaking and whimpering, then you started crying while you were still unconscious." He said, trying to comfort her from her sobbing. "H-how d-do you f-feel about me?" She asked through her sniffles. "Well, I honestly think that you're a beautiful young girl that needs to come out of her shell, and start making more friends with people that are also outside the guild. I think you're really cute when you're embarrassed and I think that you're a great role model for the younger children, despite your flaws like your clumsiness. I also think that you'd be an amazing and caring mother." He said in complete honesty. "S-so you weren't d-doing this just to t-take advantage of me?" She asked. "Wendy, I could never do that. Especially to someone as kind hearted as you. Was that what was making you cry?" He asked in a comforting tone. "Y-yes, I was also worried that you'd tell everyone about this, saying that I absolutely enjoyed your huge and delicious piece of meat that's in between your legs, and that you'd blackmail me by threatening to use this information, and turning me into your personal cum dump." This of course gave Natsu a very shocked expression, almost bringing him to tears. "Wendy I would never do that! Oh my Kami, don't ever assume that I'd bring myself to that level of menace. I love you with all my heart… And cock" he said with a more playful voice "and I would never abandon you, leave you in the dust, forget about you, or ever turn you into something you don't want to be." His little speech got her heart back to a steady pace at the boldness of the statements that he was saying. She also felt a little piece of her begin to fill at the words. "Okay…" She said, giving him a large hug. "Ready for round two though?" She asked in a husky tone, her perverted side partially taking over again. "Alright, but after this, I have to test Melody's strength, despite the fact that I know what she's capable of." He said with a small smile. He then pulled out of her cum dripping pussy, laid back, and stick his 11 inch monster back in as she straddled him, petite firm tits facing his face. She then began bouncing her ass on his hard pole and had a very reckless idea.

"Natsu, I have an idea. It might help both of us. Try to expel some magic into the air around me." She said in a pleasure filled tone, as she was still bouncing up and down the large, pussy filling cock. He concentrated, released a lot of magical energy and noticed that she began to suck the air in. Soon enough, her hair grew and became pink, she also heightened slightly and her irises became pink. "Oh damn, since when could you achieve dragon force Wendy?" "I found this out while on that mission with Carla and Happy. How do you like it?" She said with a smile. "Oh damn, you're pussy's tighter and I'm absolutely loving the pink hair." He said, brushing his hand through her hair. He then slammed balls deep into her waiting snatch causing her to moan in ecstasy. "Oh my fucking Kami, this feels fucking amazing!" She yelled as he began to roughly pound her tight pussy, balls slapping against her asshole every time their thighs met for each heavy thrust he gave her.

The Sky Maiden was having the time of her life! The feel of the rough pounding was slowly driving her insane with how good it was making her feel. The large cock that was pressing itself against her womb with each pound was making her slightly twitch and shudder every time their thighs met. The young girl's pussy eventually gave out, and meeting his final godly thrust, climaxed to the feel of the large dick shooting itself off into her womb, making her shudder at the warmth she was feeling. The man fucking her then pulled out and had her suck his penis clean of the semen that was currently all over it, his balls, and parts of his thighs from the sheer amount of cum that spewed from the hardened piece of human flesh. Natsu then slammed himself down one last time to finish in her mouth, causing her to have to consume even more of his salty seed. With her dragonforce activated, she was able to withstand the rough pounding she received, setting a new record for Natsu's fucking sessions. Not once was one of his girls able to stay fully conscious from the effect his large phallus had on them. This shy, virgin girl was able to surpass their dreams of defeating the monster… With the help of dragonforce though…

"Hey, you cheated!" Melody exclaimed as she saw the cum filled girl still conscious, despite the very rough pounding she received. "What're you talking about?" Wendy asked as she licked the excess semen off of her lips and around her mouth. "Not one of us has been able to be fully conscious after one of Natsu's fuck fest." This of course confused Wendy as she wasn't aware that Natsu had other girls other than Aurora. "One of us?" She asked. "Oh yeah, you haven't been near him until recently. He kind of has a little harem of 4 dragon slayers, 2 lost magic users, a dragoness, and 2 goddesses." This of course confused her even more, but was surprised that the man the just fucked her silly had also fucked two goddesses and a dragoness. "A dragoness? What the hell?!" She asked in an extremely confused tone. "Yeah, his mom Iris was inside him this entire time. Not actual mom though. It was Iris that actually raised Natsu. Not Igneel. Igneel is just a cover for her actual identity for reasons that even she doesn't know of." Melody replied. "Wait, so does that mean that Grandine is inside me?!" Wendy asked in a beyond bewildered tone. "Well, probably. She might have a good reason to stay there though. Iris was changing Natsu's body so that he would be able to face Zeref and Acnologia." This made Wendy silent as she thought about what was going on. All the while, Natsu was preparing to test Melody's strength. "So Natsu, about that fight?" "I was just about to ask you that." He said while getting into a fighting stance. "Alright, begin with a simple roar. I wanna see if you've improved recently."

"Music Dragon's Roar!" She yelled, blasting sound waves at Natsu, causing him to falter a bit, bringing his hands to his ears. "Nice job, it seems you've improved maybe 10 percent since I last tested you three days ago. Now, try a calming spell."

"Music Dragon's Peaceful Symphony" Melody said in a soothing voice. This immediately made Natsu's arms slump in relaxation. "Well damn, this is incredible! This can be an amazing defensive spell if used at the right time. Alright, let's continue."

|~|Time Skip 10 Minutes|~|

"Amazing! Like always, you're still up and ready to go." Natsu said as he finished evaluating Melody. "How about a little _reward_ for all my _hard_ work!" She asked, grabbing his cock through his pants. "And this is why I love you. You're so odd when it comes to your personality around certain people. First you're all shy and you stick to yourself. Next thing you know, whenever you're with me, you act sluttier than a prostitute on a Friday night." This caused her to pout in a childish manner. "Aww, are you really comparing me to a prostitute my dear dragon?" She asked in a teasing manner. "N-no of course not my dear! I would never consider you as something like that!" This caused her to giggle at his somewhat clueless nature. "And that's why I like you. You always take our teasing seriously and respect us like you would a princess. Although, if there were actually a princess, you'd probably treat them like a normal person…" She mumbled the last part "Not just the way you treat us, but I also just love the nice package that comes with you." She said referring to the now 11 inch penis that she'd been stroking since they started this conversation. "Now, how about you give me my reward of some nice sticky cum?" She asked in an erotic voice. "Yes ma'am." He replied, shoving his erect penis into her waiting mouth. She then began swirling her tongue along the head of his cock while bobbing her head up and down the sweet treat that was right in front of her. Natsu then began to fondle her tits causing her to moan; the vibrations causing his cock to twitch in excitement, signaling the ending of his blowjob… The first one that is. He always ended it in a blowjob. Why not? It cleans the cock, and whomever you're doing it with gets more semen to indulge in.

He shot the cum directly into her mouth, causing her to slightly gag at the sheer amount and consistency of the baby batter. He then flipped her onto the ground and rammed all 11 inches into her at once. All while they were doing this, Wendy who was somehow still not satisfied, sat off on the sidelines, pulsing her fingers in and out of her somehow still tight vagina that was leaking with her juices. Natsu kept on hammering into Melody, each time hitting her cervix, causing unbelievable amounts of pleasure for both of them. **(gotta make this one short. Running out of ideas…)** The rough pounding for 5 minutes straight ended up giving Natsu one of his largest blasts yet. He continued hammering into Melody's abused pussy as he came, each time cumming more and more, filling her up so much that she began swelling to that of a woman that was 4 months pregnant. "Aw shit, you filled me up so fucking much… You think I'm gonna get pregnant from this?" Melody asked as she saw the swelling. "I hope so. **(Spoiler… It won't)** I think it'd be fun to finally have a family. I did the same with Aurora, only this release was a lot more than into her" **(she won't be pregnant either)**. "Well damn, let's clean up and get out of here. Head on to the next trial." Natsu said while getting up, putting his clothes back on, then moving to put Aurora's clothes on her. Wendy meanwhile was still sitting on the ground, masturbating at the thought of being fucked silly again by Natsu's 11 inch monster. She eventually came and caught up to the group that was still walking. Well, only Natsu was walking. Melody was limping and Aurora was asleep in Natsu's arms. They exited to see that they were the second ones there, the first being Levy and Gajeel.

Natsu looked around and noticing that the two goddesses weren't around, asked Makarov. "Yo, gramps, where're the goddesses?" He asked. "Oh, they are goddesses after all Natsu. They had work to do. Something about stupid meetings and stupid gods." Makarov replied. "Oh alright. Anyway, how do you think the others are doing?" "Fine my boy, they should be just alright." **(And then the canon goes wack. Aka, canon events will be completely fucked up. Aka, my own plot comes into play. Aka… Idk, fuck you.)** Just then, a large airship flew overhead, shadowing a large part of the island. As it came to a stop, Natsu was already off running to get the others from the tunnels. Minutes passed and the airship was still there, just chillin. The others filed in, and were confused about what was happening. "What the hell is going on master?"

On the sidelines, Ur was visibly tensing at the sight of the airship. She knew that from anywhere.

"Hello peasants of Fairy Tail. Now, you see, you have something we want. Ur Milkovich. You turned down our offer to join our guild to join this? Prepare to die fairies." Came a loud voice, familiar to Makarov. "Second master Precht huh? I never thought he'd be in a dark guild." He said grimly. Out jumped 6 people. One of which, Makarov knew very well. "So it would appear that you're in a dark guild, old master Precht." "Joined a dark guild? No, I formed this guild with my bare hands! Ur Milkovich. You defected from our guild to join these fairies? You know of too many secrets of the guild, had the council sabotage our every action. In turn, they let you free, knowing that you were in fact a dark Mage. Prepare to die, Milkovich." And then, all hell broke loose.

 **AN: Shit, what a lemon filled chapter. Let's get some reviews on those eh? How'd you like this chapter? Naruto fic starting soon**

 **Harem Info**

 **In and interacted with:**

 **Aurora**

 **Melody**

 **Meredy**

 **Ultear**

 **Ur**

 **Iris**

 **Hikari**

 **Kara**

 **Wendy**

 **Grace**

 **Alexis**

 **In but not interacted with (Sexually that is):**

 **Chelia**

 **Cosmos**

 **Mavis**

 **Fem E.N.D**

 **Mira**

 **Erza**


	8. Chapter 8

_**A Dragon's Opposite**_

 _While on a mission with the rest of Team Natsu, Natsu stumbles across someone who may just be his polar opposite (pun intended). What will happen of the two? Majorly OP Natsu because I suck at fight scenes. Natsu X OC and Mirza (maybe). AU in which Ur is still alive, Ultear was never in Grimoire Heart, and Jellal=non existent. Will include alternate beginnings as to how the story could have started. Time period depends on who is in the harem (if people want one. Will be before GMG)_

 **AN: I just re watched Ultear's sacrifice when she performed Last Aegis and I honestly died a little inside. The sadness factor was overwhelming, since I honestly liked Ultear as a character. I also cried a bit when !SPOILER! Lucy had to break Aquarius' key… Anyway, chapter 7… Woo. Probably more lemons this chapter**

The Grimoire Heart members launched themselves in an attempt to get to Ur... Only to be blocked by a big ass wall of fire. Natsu and Aurora then joined and performed Unison Raid: Frosted Sunrise. This caused a blast of energy to fly into the sky and soon enough, searing hot snow fell on the enemy mages. To the Fairy Tail members however, the feeling was reinvigorating, bringing their magical energy to its absolute max. Natsu and his four dragon slayers then joined hands and began chanting. Once done, they all yelled out Unison Raid: Dance of the Dragons and out spouted dragon like figures that pertained to each of their elements. Fire, ice, platinum, lightning, and a very faint purple that looked like it wasn't even there. These shot off at the different enemies, going right through each of them and causing major internal damage, such as severe burns, frost bite, electric discharge, and caused their eardrums to shatter. As the dragons flew by allies how ever, the fire dragon healed everyone, the ice dragon soothed the pain that anyone was feeling, the platinum strengthened weapons, armor, and slightly lowered the amount of magical power needed to cast a spell, and the music dragon flew around and prepared everyone mentally for the events that were about to take place.

Alexis, Grace, and Aurora let go of each other's hands and moved away while Natsu enveloped Melody in a hug. "Unison Raid: Melodious Death". Sound waves around then became visible in forms of black waves, and with whatever was near it, killed it on contact. Rustyrose, one of the 7 kin who were technically 5 since two of their members were actually killed by Ur and Ultear, was pushed into the field and on contact, his skin began to disintegrate until the only thing left was… Nothing. The dust that he was turned into, swirled away into nothingness. This of course shocked the rest of Grimoire Heart and Fairy Tail. The immense power felt from the magical field gave off an aura of power far greater than Makarov did while in his Titan shift. "Such power!" Came the voices of multiple in the area. "And to think that he was able to kill the man just by being near him. That truly is something else." Just then, Zeref of all people showed up as if he lived there.

"Yo." He said with a slight eye smile. "What the hell?!" Were the replied from Fairy Tails side while Grimoire Heart were at his feet, kissing it and saying things like "you've come master!" And shit like that. Getting tired of the current fight, and wanting to test his brother's strength, Zeref muttered the name "Acnologia", and suddenly a loud roar was heard from the distance. And in came Acno fucking logia. How worse could this possibly get? Oh yeah, next thing you know, Mest was gone, and there was a goddamn council boat with him and plenty of rune knights in it. Oh, and to top it off, the goddesses weren't back. And then whaddya know? First Master Mavis shows up and shit goes down. Soon enough, Accy-chan was charging up a goddamn apocalypse dragon road, Grimoire Heart is mostly wiped out, and Fairy Tail is gathered in a ring, holding hands as Mavis prepared Fairy Sphere. "Damnit, we need more time! That thing's gonna let loose that goddamn roar in t-minus 15 seconds. Someone needs to somehow slow it down!" Came the voice of Makarov. "I'll go gramps…" Natsu said, dragonforce activating, granting him spikier hair, dark blue, Wendy colored hair, and creepy scale looking things that covered his face and arms. "Natsu, you cannot go! I will not allow it!" Makarov exclaimed as he attempted to stop Natsu. "No thanks old man. Just make sure that if any of my girls wants to move on if I die right here, I won't hold it against them. I mean, what kind of mate, though unofficially right now, dies by the hand, or mouth in this case, of some stupid dragon that was once human? I for one would feel ashamed of myself. Just try your best to make sure they're happy, alright gramps?" Natsu said, spouting flame wings and preparing to jump. "Okay…" Makarov said, tears sliding down his face.

Natsu then launched himself up into the sky, wings taking him further and further up. The last thing heard from him was "Fire Dragon's Ultimate Defense!" And then the sky went white with an explosion.

 **Perfect cliffhanger moment. Lel**

The aftermath of the little tussle was anything but happy. We find the Natsu's girls huddled up, sobbing while trying to comfort each other at the loss of their passionate lover. Next to them was Gildarts, watching over them in case anything bad were to happen. Then came Gray, hobbling over. "We found something." He said, holding Natsu's scarf out to Gildarts. Gildarts then moved over to the girls to give it to them. "This was all they found." He said, looking down with a grin expression. The girl closest to him, Ultear, took the scarf, held it up to her mouth and kissed it. She then passed the scarf down the line, each girl doing the same. Little did they know how alive Natsu was.

|~|Time Skip: 5 years|~|

In this time, Fairy Tail was grim as ever. The only talk that went around was of the guilds depression. Over the years, not one of Natsu's girls ever gave up on him returning. Every year, on the day of his disappearance, they would all sit at one table and just look at the guild doors, always waiting for their favorite dragon slayer to walk in. Sure, they would be beyond pissed that he had been alive the entire time and decided not to visit, but the feeling of happiness would overcome that and would just make him go all out in a crazy fuck fest.

It just so happened that this year, everyone noticed something, off on the day of Natsu's supposed death. The door opened, and everyone's breath immediately got stuck wherever it was at the time. But the only person that entered, was a midnight haired girl with orange eyes. Her hair came down around her mid back, and when she spoke, there was this ominous feel to it. "Hey, this is Fairy Tail, right?" The odd girl asked. "Yes, what can we do for you?" Aurora said, surprising everyone. For the past 5 years, she would only speak when directly spoken to, and sometimes only to her mates, other girlfriends. "Well, I may have something that'll liven this place up back when Natsu Dragneel was here." This made everyone tense and even had some people preparing to use their magic. "Ladies and gentlemen, I bring you, Natsu Dragneel in the full flesh and blood." She said with a soft smile on her face. And of course out came Natsu Dragneel from behind her, eliciting a very large cheer from everyone, causing almost everyone to start crying at the happiness they felt, now that Natsu was back. He then turned to see his mates staring at him, expecting an answer. "Oh my god, I missed you girls so much!" He said, tears in his eyes as he ran up to Aurora and gave her a very lengthy hug with passionate kisses in between. "And I see none of you moved on from me. That's why I love all of you. Never losing faith in me. The human will is after all, far greater than anything else. "I couldn't come by if you wondering. For your explanation, I was pretty much trapped in time."

This of course confused everyone, since being stuck in time didn't sound quite right. "Natsu, what do you mean by stuck in time?" Came to voice of Erza Scarlet. "What I mean my dear Erzy is that I was stuck in a void that I couldn't escape. While there, I found out, and met my mother, trained in a new type of magic, and also found someone quite… interesting." He said, a grin evidently growing on his face. "Mom, come on in!" And in came a decent sized woman, blonde hair flowing all along where her calves were. She had an amazing figure and a very large chest. And her face was that of someone Makarov and someone else, knew all too well.

"M-mavis?" Came Makarov's nervous voice. "Hm? Oh, hey Maky!" She replied. "H-how do you look like that?" He asked. "Well, my dear son after years of training under me and her" she said, gesturing towards the midnight haired woman "created a spe that was able to take my soul and create a body for it. I got to make the body of you were wondering." This got multiple eyebrow raises from the people around. "What?!" Mavis asked incredulously "I've always wanted huge tits… Why not take the opportunity now?" "Wait so, if you're Natsu's mother, then who's the father and how is he still alive right now?" Makarov asked. "Well, how about I tell you about my full name?" She asked, a grin beginning to form on her face. "Well it's Mavis Vermillion, right?" This caused her to burst into a fit of laughs, all while looking directly at a certain dragoness. "My full name is Mavis Vermillion Dragneel, Makarov. I had Natsu with our friendly neighborhood dragoness over there." Now things were getting really weird. "To be honest, I didn't think that her male disguise was so realistic that it generated sperm while she was in it. We decided to try for a baby and low and behold, we had one, and then we had Natsu." She said. "Who was the other child?" "Well, it was none other than Zeref Dragneel." This caused multiple gasps and some people to nearly faint at the mention of that name. "So in other words, Natsu is very old. How he is alive remains a mystery to me. I did however follow in his other mother's footsteps." She said, a very perverted grin showing on her face. "Don't fucking tell me…" Makarov said in a very un-Makarov way. "Hell yeah! My son fucked me into the heavens it was so good!

 **Flashback**

"Alright mom, the moment of truth right here." Natsu said as he watches Mavis's body begin to form. Once complete, he yelled a very enthusiastic "hell fucking yeah!" And received a very tight hug from Mavis, smothering him in her now very large breasts. "Thank you for this son, you have no idea how I feel knowing that I can once again walk in the land of the living again!" She exclaimed in a very childish and happy voice.

 **Lemon Begin!**

"But I do believe it is time to celebrate your recent accomplishment by doing something that your other mother did with you." The First Fairy Tail master said, while slowly crawling towards Natsu in a seductive manner, slowly stripping herself on the way there. **(Prepare thy incest)** Natsu in turn was also quickly stripping down for his chance to fuck his own mother of flesh and blood. "Now Natsu, I believe that you should let me do the first part, then you can have all the fun you want with mommy's body, okay?" She asked in a slutty tone. "Whatever you say, mother." He replied as she reached him and stuck his hardening penis into her mouth. swirling her tongue and bobbing her head up and down really did work wonders on Natsu. That and the fact that she casted a magic that she created named Fairy's Guilty Pleasure just for an occasion like this. Who knew Mavis Vermillion, the Fairy Tactician, was so kinky? After a good minute of cock sucking action, Natsu couldn't handle it anymore and began thrusting his long pole into her mouth. He began mercilessly face fucking his own mother, as she played with her pussy for some pleasure of her own. "Aw shit mom, gonna cum!" He said, still thrusting into his mother's mouth. He then came, each thrust throwing more and more of his salty seed down his mother's throat. Mavis then moved to straddle Natsu, sitting on his cock, she began to bounce herself up and down. "Oh fuck, it seems like my big boy sure is _big_." She said in a pleasure filled moan.

He then held her up about an inch above his cock and dropped her, causing her to fall down onto the awaiting cock that was molding her pussy to fit only it. All while doing this, they soon realized that they had a couple of… Visitors. "Nalia, Atsuko, you two can come out now. We know you're over there, fingering each other as you get off to this mother and son duo who are fucking like crazy. Natsu junior, having experience in something like this, immediately hardened more at seeing the two girls come from behind the bushes naked **(odd place, huh?)**. Well damn, we didn't expect you to catch on that quickly…" Nalia said, looking at the blonde haired woman bounce on her son's cock. "You're into some really freaky shit." She commented as she began to finger herself at the sight of the large phallus stuffing in and out of the Fairy Tactician's waiting pussy. "You're one to talk? You're getting off to this afterall. Also, I'm only following in his other mother's footsteps. She already fucked him. Multiple times actually.

Mavis then went on to slamming herself into Natsu's cock, and increased her pace ten fold in an attempt to get her second child to cum. "Aw shit mom, gonna cum!" He said, finishing her by slamming her onto him, making her womb take the full force of the thick cum that was now spewing all around inside her. "Awww, Natsu, you came inside mommy? You naughty boy…" She said in a playful tone. "Now, how about you stick that long dick into mommy's tight asshole?" She said while spreading her ass cheeks, allowing Natsu more space to spread her insides. He began by slowly pushing in, until the head was in. He then slammed into her tight asshole, nearly bringing her to climax with that first thrust. One the pain subsided, she told him to continue fucking her right in the asshole, wanting more pleasure. She hasn't had a good fuck in years after all… He quickened his pace and began to obliterate her asshole, in an attempt to reach climax. Once there, he slammed himself roughly into her, bringing his penis deep inside her tight asshole, and cumming so much that the semen actually managed to leak out by the buckets from her still stuffed asshole. To finish their little romp, Natsu moved back to face fucking the woman. "I see you're a big fan of my throat my dear son." She asked with a perverted grin on her face. "Well… Fuck away! Go as rough as you want!" These words triggered him, and he roughly slammed balls deep into her mouth, balls touching her chin as soon as her nose nose made contact with him. He began to roughly pound her mouth in what seemed like an attempt to choke her at the sheer size of the meat train that he was packing. He finished her off by pulling out of her mouth and spraying her large tits with his hot, sticky cum. She would be satisfied for maybe a couple days. He the. Moved onto the two girls that were watching their fucking. They had reached their climax when he creampied his mother and they were just waiting their turn for their ride. The got one on top of each other, and Natsu gave them the Ultear and Meredy/Two goddess treatment. The rough pounding began in between the tight space in between their pussies, bringing immense pleasure to all three of them. He ended by slamming balls deep into Nalia who was on the bottom, pulling out, slamming balls deep into Atsuko, and to their surprise, he slammed into Nalia's asshole, filling that with cum, filling Atsuko's asshole with cum, and finishing in between their pussies, spraying his cum onto their large tits, face, and pretty much everything above their legs. They in turn had fucked stupid expressions on their faces at the immense pleasure of being creampied in both holes and having the semen dripping all over them.

 **Flashback and Lemon end**

"Okay, that's actually really fucked up, but really hot." Came the voice of Aurora. "Well, then again, you do fuck us like that. So, who's the girl that was teaching you and what was this special something that you found?" She said, voicing everyone else's thoughts.

"Well, don't freak out but this, is Nalia Logia." This made everyone's eyes widen in fear. "Don't worry though, because she is mine. As for the special something, we found a girl named Atsuko Dragneel. Basically, she's a demon, and she's also the guildmaster of a very evil dark guild. She however hasn't been seen in decades, and so, since freed her, she's bound to me." Natsu said, referring to the pink haired girl that had just walked in. "Pretty cool, huh?" He asked. The only reply he got were looks of disbelief that he had managed to bag not only another dragoness, but his other mother and a demon? That's unheard of! Unthinkable! Absurd! **(Bonus points to whoever got that reference sry… Had to do it.)** "Natsu, you're a fucking savage dude. My Kami, you managed to fuck so many non human beings into submission. You should be called like, the king of harems with the ridiculously odd harem that you have, that you somehow keep happy." "Well of course I keep them happy. It would break me to see them upset for something that I could've prevented." This got lots of "awww's" from the women, "what a guy" from the men, and a "that's manly" from Elfman. "Man, you guys are really quick to dismiss the fact that we have the dragon slayer that almost killed us all, and a demon of Zeref here. Not to mention the fact that I'm somehow hundreds of years old, even though I remember coming here when I was younger…" "Yeah, that doesn't really matter dude. You're back and everyone's spirit is back up." This surprisingly came from Gray. Though, normally he wouldn't say it out loud, Gray and Natsu were just brotherly fighting when it comes to their guild brawls. For him to say that everyone missed him was very surprising to some. "Honestly, I missed you guys too. I spent 5 years in there perfecting my apocalypse dragon slayer magic with Nalia here, and also spent time catching up with my mom and doing research that pretty much makes people with a strong enough will, minus the bad intentions, be basically immortal. What would Fairy Tail do with the two new members? Would they treat them like they do each other since they're a part of the big family, or leave them out since one tried to kill them, and the other could cause trouble on a major scale? Let's just say that the outcome was good.

In other words, the new members were treated like family. Just as Fairy Tail mages normally treat each other. Their bond with Natsu's other mates also strengthened through their… Activities? **(No lemons for a bit… I think. Not until I can think up more perverted ideas.)** Nalia found herself working at the bar with Mira. She really couldn't find herself doing anymore fighting. She took so many lives while under Zeref's influence that she decided that her powers would only be used to teach Natsu, or defend herself. Atsuko however, was like a second coming of Natsu. The pranks, the short temper, the pink hair. Everything led to everyone thinking that they were related. In actuality, they were supposed to be the same person, but Natsu's good nature ended up making the demon side of him to not only become female, but also gave her a much kinder personality. Instead of killing every worthless thing in sight, she was instead kind a passionate towards those that she trusted. It was marvelous how Natsu's personality could change people. Remember Knightwalker?

 **Flashback: Edolas arc, Scarlet V Knightwalker fight**

"Erz- woah! Two Erzas! What the hell is going on here?!" Natsu said as he saw the fight going on between the two women.

"My name is not Erza, damnit! Just because I look like her does not mean I have the same name!" Came the voice of Setsuko Knightwalker. **(Doing this so you won't confuse them.)** "Natsu, she's pretty strong, try and find Gray and Lucy." This caused Natsu to laugh as Erza seemed to have forgotten that he was one of Fairy Tail's stronger mages, stronger than her. "Erza, you know I'm stronger than you. How about I take this from here?" He said, hand sticking out elegantly, as a groom would do his bride. "Come now Erzy, let your dear friend Natsu finish this fight for you." This caused her to blush, despite her relationship with Mira. "Where do you think you're going Scarlet?!" Came the voice of Setsuko who wanted to finish her fight with her counterpart. "What's the matter Knightwalker? You don't want anything to do with me? I feel heartbroken." He said with a pout. "I am stronger than her you know. Maybe, 25% stronger? Without magic of course." This caused her eyes to visibly widen. Scarlet seemed evenly matched. To think that this man was stronger than her by one fourth without using his magic seemed absurd.

"Or" he began "we can settle his like civilized people." Knightwalker, feeling as if he were blowing her off, charged in frustration, only to get a swift punch to the stomach, knocking her into a pillar. Feeling defeated at the hands of the Earthland Fairy Tail Mage, she sighed in defeat. "Finish me off already." This made Natsu have a curious look on his face."In our guild, we were taught not to kill our enemies, no matter what they did. You see, I'm normally not an avid rule follower, but this is the only rule I've followed. Now, I've noticed how you treat everyone. Distancing them from you so that you can get your job done. That however should not be how you act. Emotions can do a lot of things for you. It's my simple will to protect my friends that makes me strive towards greatness, far surpassing my own master in levels of strength." Natsu said in a sagely tone "How would you like it if I were your first friend? Would you turn me down like you do the others? Or would you allow me into your heart in an attempt to ease your emotional conflicts. I can tell that even you find it in humane at what your king is doing. You technically are Erza after all." He then took off his scarf, folded it up, and slid it under her head as a pillow. "I'd like you to hold this for me. It was a parting gift from my father. I value that just barely under the value of my guild." This revelation shocked her to a very large extent.

"Why are you doing this!?" She yelled in disbelief. "I'm just a stranger to you, I kill with a smile on my face, so why do you do this!" She yelled, tears now streaming down her face. "It's because you remind me of our Erza. Also the fact that I believe you can do some good once we defeat that corrupt king of yours. Killing humans for something that will keep on running out is anything but right. You know this. I'll be heading off now… But first…" He quickly turned around, picked her up, brought her into a loving, passionate kiss, and a tight embrace. This of course surprised her to no end, but she eventually melted into the kiss and returned the hug. When he finally pulled away, she whimpered at the loss of heat. "Why did you do that?" She asked while panting for breath. "Well, you are an attractive girl. The hair just adds to the sexy factor." He said with a sly wink, causing her to blush in a VERY un Commander Knightwalker. "T-thanks… When shall you be back? I do however expect you finish what you've started." She said in a seductive voice. "Oh, don't worry my scarlet princess, I shall be back for you once I am done with that tyrant.

 **Que batman transition noise and screen**

 **Time skip: after destroying the stupid ass dragon shit.**

"Setsuko Knightwalker. You of all people disgust me." Came the voice of Mystogan **(fuck what I said. He's here, but Earthland Jellal isn't. Why? Idk…)** , now king of Edolas. "Killing without remorse. Absolutely revolting." This caused her to begin breaking down. "Myst, stop being so harsh." Came the ironically harsh voice of Natsu. "I changed her in the fight I had earlier. Why do you think she still has my scarf untouched?" This caused everyone that knew Natsu to gasp. "Y-you let her have your scarf?!" "Well, yeah. After my long rant, a punch, and something more personal, she finally saw my reasoning, and she looked tired Mystogan. She was tired of the killing. I saw it in her eyes dude. She's completely changed. She knows that what they were doing was wrong, but was only following orders. If she didn't, she'd be dead." Natsu said, slightly glaring at Mystogan. "What do we do with her then?" He asked. "I'll handle that later. Right now, she and I currently have a dinner date to attend." He said, bringing his arm around her waist and walking out. "WHAAT?!" Came the yells of everyone there. To the Edolas people, they were surprised that their seemingly cold and sadistic commander, had just left to go on a date with some random Mage from a different universe. To the Earthlanders including Mystogan, they all had their mouths to the floor in shock. How the hell did the idiot manage to score on the hot, Erza counterpart.

Now, in short, Natsu put on a suit, their date happens, and next thing you know, they're fucking like rabbits. His leave left her sad and she even went as far as to saying that she would never be able to love another man. No one would be able to compare to his love and compassion.

 **Que batman transition again!**

 **Flashback End**

Oh, just the thought of the girl gave Natsu a very warm feeling in his heart. She was the one to take his virginity after all. They both did the same to each other. Too bad that she couldn't go back to Earthland. It really was a shame. Anyway, back to what we were talking about before we were rudely interrupted by that flashback… Damn author. Atsuko was quite the treat to the eyes, too. Her personality was very positive and she trusted them enough to tell her and Natsu's more… Darker secrets. She went on about how she was actually the guild master of the dark guild Tartaros, and how Natsu was actually a demon, though he was unaware of this himself. This of course startled everyone, but of course, they couldn't stay scared of her or Natsu. They were too cheerful and radiated too much happiness to be seen as evil. Her and Natsu got along amazingly. They were the same person technically… She then got the bright idea to try and call to her guild, seeing if they'd recognize her magic signature and venture over to see that they were to stay friendly with her new guild. To her surprise, a lot of the members agreed with her, and she did call her guild of demons to her. Much to their surprise, the reaction was almost instantaneous. Seemingly out of thin air, a woman with long, deep blue hair that had horns, appeared, kneeling before Atsuko.

"Ah, Sayla! Good to see you my dear!" She said, greeting the other demoness with a hug, much to her shock. She expected something more… Snappy. Instead, she was given a kind greeting and a hug, much to her confusion. "Now, I know you guys have been looking for me in a while so please don't think of me differently just because I've grown soft, thanks to my dear self, and lover there." This caused the demoness to nod in understanding, and she honestly liked the change. "Of course master End. I swear I will not do anything to shame you or your mates. I honestly like this you more than your previous, emotionless self. You actually care about living things now and I believe that that is a trait that all guild masters, dark or not, should have. Once again, it is good to have you back Master E.N.D." this gave Atsuko a light giggle in amusement. "Enough of that 'E.N.D' crap Sayla. Ever since I changed for whatever reason, I also decided my name was a bit bland to be honest. In other words, my name is now Atsuko Dragneel. Formerly Natsu, but whatever he's done, managed to turn me into a female awhile ago. I kind of like it. It makes me… Unique in comparison to my other self. Also, I just love the pink hair." This caused some of the guild to sweat drop at her last statement. Well, pink hair is pretty cool. "How's Kyouka doing?" She asked, referring to the demoness' partner. "Oh, I really don't think you want her here right now… She's become a bit more uh… Violent since your disappearance. She lost her happy and innocent nature and instead adopted a cold and sadistic one. In other words, she's not the same Kyouka you used to know."

"Bah, how bad could she possibly be? It's not like she'd be willing to kill anyone to get me back… Right?" She said in a more worried tone towards the end. "I don't think you're going to like her new self…" Sayla said as she disappeared once again, only to come back with another demoness. "Oh hoh, so it's the Fairy scum keeping our dear… You don't look like Master E.N.D. But you do have the same exact magical signature as him… Explain yourself." She said in an angered tone. "Nice to see you too Kyouka… Or would you prefer your name whenever we were alone, Zoë?" This caused the green haired demoness to gasp in surprise, tears pooling in her eyes. "It really is you. No one but you knows it because you came up with it for me." She said, pulling her master into a hug. "There there my demoness, it's alright now. I'm back, and from what I've heard, Sayla likes my new, caring personality. How do you feel about it?" This caused Kyouka to slowly pull away and straighten herself out. "Well, I kinda miss your more dominant side." "Oh, that was passed on to Natsu here. He is me afterall. Or, I am him. Whatever! Just know that he is mine, and if you want him, just ask." Atsuko said, greatly confusing Kyouka. "Wait, so you're saying that you basically fucked yourself? I don't know whether to be disgusted or aroused, but I'm really leaning towards aroused right now." The demoness said, earning herself odd looks from everybody present.

"Anyway… How about you two go tell the others that I have returned, and that if any of them as much as looks at this guild funny…" Her eyes then became blood red with a golden iris "they'll be having a little _chat_ with me first." She finished, demonically. "Well, anyway, thanks for understanding everything." She then checked the time to see that it was 10:16 PM. "Oh dear, would you look at the time. Come on ladies and Natsu! We're 16 minutes late for our late night sessions!" This of course made the men fall to the ground in disbelief.

"WHY DOES HE HAVE TO TAKE ALL THE GOOD LOOKING ONES THAT ARE SINGLE!"

 **AN: Wtf… So much in such a little chapter. Idk, I just realized that this fic is becoming more crack like. Oh well. I honestly do wish that it never turned out like this. I wanted to make an emotional and romantic fic for you guys but look at how that turned out! Sorry if this or last chapter is/was confusing. I am an amateur author after all. Naruto fic starting whenever I feel like it. Maybe this week? Idk… Sorry for getting your hopes up. Explanation for Natsu's defeat to Acnologia? Idk, let's just say that he underestimated her.**

 **Harem Infos:**

 **In and sexual/romantic relation to:**

 **Aurora Winters**

 **Melody Cadenza**

 **Meredy Milkovich**

 **Ultear Milkovich**

 **Ur Milkovich**

 **Hikari Shizukana**

 **Kara Midnight**

 **Iris Dragneel**

 **Grace Redfox**

 **Alexis Dreyar**

 **Wendy Marvell**

 **Mavis Vermillion Dragneel**

 **Atsuko Dragneel**

 **Nalia Logia**

 **Planned Sexual/Romantic Relationship:**

 **Cosmos**

 **Setsuko Knightwalker**

 **Tundra Winters**

 **Calypso Cadenza**

 **Erza Scarlet**

 **Mirajane Strauss**

 **Chelia Blendy**

 **Sayla**

 **Kyouka**

 **Thinking about changing this chapter up to accommodate a Fem Zeref if you guys want it.**

 **I'm thinking about making a bunch of one-shots after this is over. All of them are gonna be about their lives after the whole thing blows over. As if Natsu only fell in love with one (or two in Ultear and Meredy's case) girl. Probably not gonna happen since I'm lazy though… I'm also thinking about creating one of those kind of cliche "Natsu and [insert girl(s) name here] were left back at Fairy Tail due to injuries before the S-class trials yada yada yada". What're your thought on that? I think I'll have it as purely Natsu X Ultear and Meredy for that fic if I ever make it. Or maybe Natsu X Erza and Mira.**

 **I'm gonna close off closing off harem votes. We got an absurd amount of women in this harem. 23 girls? That's pretty big to be honest… Anyway, I got homework to do… I think (I don't). See ya (pls review)!**

 **PS: If anything seems out of order, it's because I write my chapters normally at random times of the day. Not all in one go.**


	9. Author's NoteClosure

**Author's Note: Yo guys, I'm extremely sorry to say, but this story's going to be abandoned. I'm honestly out of ideas, and I've been really bored of writing this. Instead, I'm going to have a complete remake of it, and everything's gonna be posted at once. There isn't a set date for release, but it will happen. I'm sorry to those that liked this and I might continue if I somehow come up with more ideas, but I doubt that's gonna happen. In the remake though, the only OC is gonna be Aurora. That's how I originally had things planned out.**

 **I know I'm gonna lose some followers and stuff, but hey, it's my problem, and I'm fine with it. I'm extremely bored and out of ideas for this story. Once again, very sorry for those that liked this story the way it currently is. I'll keep this story posted, but I most likely won't be doing anything with it. Again, sorry for this.**

 **In other news, if you aren't going to unfollow just because of this, and for some reason haven't read any of my other fics, you could probably find something else to read of mine. Just a suggestion though. I currently have 3 different FT fics, the pairings being Natsu X Meredy X Ultear for one, Natsu X Mass Harem for another, and Natsu X Erza X Mira X Ultear X Meredy for the last. Who knows? I could probably add in the lost OC's into the Natsu X Mass Harem.**

 **I am sincerely sorry to those that actually liked this story. This was my first one, and I was bound to abandon it if I were to stray from the original path. It's cool, really. Seeing my writing progress throughout this fic, into other fics. I personally would say that this was a good way to jumpstart my occupation as a writer. NatsuDankneel, out.**


End file.
